El ojo
by Le Cuack
Summary: Poco a poco la verdad sale a la luz ¡Maratón Le Cuack!
1. Recording

De más está decir que ni Evangelion ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo hago este fic para inspirar miedo y pavor a los lectores, por favor disfrútenlo.

**Capítulo 1: Recording**

-Comenzaba a hacerse tarde en Tokio-3 lo que hacía que las luces de la ciudad hicieran ver más asombrosa la majestuosa capital de Japón, pero en consecuencia hacia notar todo el bajo mundo que este traía consigo; drogas, alcohol, fiestas privadas donde abundaban prostitutas, eran normales cuando se ocultaba el sol. Muchas personas trataban de no salir a esas horas para no ser víctimas de algún delito menor, ya que hay que decirlo, Tokio-3 era una ciudad en donde crímenes tan atroces como el que iniciaría en unos momentos no eran frecuentes, por lo que a otras personas menos resguardadas no les importaba la puesta del astro rey y aprovechaban esta instancia para hacer de las suyas en esas oscuras y frías noches de invierno nipón. Como siempre ocurre en estos casos era una osada chica la protagonista del hecho; esta mujer concurría a una discoteque a tomar unos tragos, bailar y si hubiese la oportunidad entablar cierta amistad con algún desconocido, mientras la música electro sonaba por los todos los recovecos del lugar; estaba claro que no había notado la presencia de cierta persona que la vigilaba desde fuera del establecimiento, solo haciendo notar el ojo que veía todos los movimientos de la chica y ocultando el resto de su ardiente cuerpo que solo podría apaciguar con la sangre de la mujer. Mientras tanto la susodicha movía su anatomía al son de la música, cuando fue embestida por un hombre alto, quien la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hacia la calle con rudeza.

-¡Hey, que te pasa idiota!

-No te hagas la inocente, he estado todo el día trabajando y para cuando llego a casa tu madre me dice que has salido de parranda. ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de tomarte unas horas para cuidar a nuestra hija!

-Ese pedazo de mierda no me importa, tú me la hiciste, yo ni siquiera la quería.

-Oigan, si quieren pelear háganlo en otro lado están molestando a nuestro clientes.- El guardia del local hacía presencia en la disputa.

-¡Maldita mujer! No se como pude meterme contigo.- Escupía el hombre mientras se retiraba de la pelea, aguantando las ganas de golpear a la madre de su pequeña hija.- Te arrepentirás cuando llegues a casa, porque será la última vez que la pisarás.

-Tal perecía que la fiesta había llegado a su fin para la despreocupada madre y al percatarse que las personas alrededor no quitaban los ojos de ella, corrió a las afueras de la ciudad para esconder su enojo y vergüenza con la gente que había seguido sus pasos hasta que se había perdido de vista; aunque había una persona quien no había quitado su ojo de ella. Lentamente la persona se le acercó, siempre observando con su único ojo, el que lo había llevado hacia ella, hacia ese lugar, hacia ese momento.

-Hey, que te pasa ¿acaso me vienes siguiendo?

-La mujer lentamente se alejaba del sujeto, presintiendo lo que estaba por venir.

-¿Con quien hablas?

-La mujer preguntaba inconsistencias mientras retrocedía.

-Oye si esto es una clase de broma te va a salir por el culo, maldito mo… mmhh

-En un rápido movimiento, el tipo sujetó la mandíbula de la mujer ocasionando que esta gimiera de dolor, no importaba lo que hiciera, una mujer sola en la noche era presa fácil para alguien como el atacante, sólo le bastó una patada conectada a la rodilla de ella para hacerla caer y que gritara al desencajársele su rótula.

-No puede ser, ¡eres tú! El maldito de Internet, ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayu…

-En ese momento un cuchillo cortaba de un tajo la garganta de la chica; la sangre que brotaba era abundante, espesa y tibia, como le gustaba al hombre.

…

-El silencio después del acto era el éxtasis para el hombre; pequeños y ahogados gemidos se escuchaban de fondo, era como el orgasmo en su mayor expresión. En una jugada más allá de sus fantasías, el hombre se agachó a ver a su víctima que aun tenía vida, y comenzó a lamer la cortada que tenía en el cuello, manchando su lengua con el tinte rojo de la vida; algunos dirán que fue el destino, otros, una coincidencia, pero yo digo: justicia. Es la justicia que se hace parte de la vida en si, y que toma a una insensible mujer en sus afiladas garras y la come con lujuria. Así que tengan en cuenta, yo soy la justicia, y nadie más que yo puede ejecutarla como la vida quiere que lo haga.

Stop recording.

-Eso es todo, detective Ikari, lo acabo de ver hace dos horas, cuando fue publicado en una página de videos para adultos.

-Es interesante, al parecer el victimario relata una historia mientras asesina a sus victimas y luego cuelga los videos en Internet, diciendo que el es la justicia y que la vida le dicta que hacer. Es obvio que tratamos con asesino serial ya que esta es la cuarta victima en lo que va del mes.

-No lo puedo creer, este criminal ni siquiera tiene miedo a que lo arresten, publicando estos videos en la red.

-No es de sorprender, ya que el cree que lo que hace está bien, no tiene juicio de que lo que hace va contra los principios mismos de la vida, la cual él tanto defiende ¿Tienes alguna conexión entre las víctimas?

-Hasta ahora solo ha asesinado a mujeres, entre los diecisiete y los veintinueve años, todas madres, algunas de ellas solteras, otras casadas pero nada más que eso, no hay conexión personal entre las mujeres o entre sus parientes.

-No podemos adelantar nada aun Fuyutsuki, pero si es lo que creo, este asesino no mata al asar, elige cuidadosamente a sus presas, solo hay que oir sus historias para darse cuenta del este hecho.

-¿Crees que el homicida sea un hombre, como lo hace parecer en las grabaciones?

-No lo sé, esas filmaciones son poco fiables, el audio y las imágenes está editadas para no reconocer su voz, hasta la voz de la victima fue manipulada. Obviamente nos está retando, es un desafío contra nosotros, esta jugando con las mujeres como peones, mientras inventa ideales ridículos para justificar sus actos.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que haremos?

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

-Hasta ahora la ciudadanía cree que estos videos son falsos y que algún desadaptado los colgó para hacerse famoso, eso es justo lo que nos favorece.

-¡Pero si no hacemos algo seguirá matando!

-No lo hará si trabajamos encubierto, Fuyutsuki, lo más importante cuando trabajas con psicópatas es nunca darle en el gusto, si ve que mandamos más agentes de la policía se reirá de nosotros ya que es lo que quiere, provocar pánico en la ciudad. Estoy muy seguro, este tipo es brillante, nos tiene en la palma de la mano solo con colgar unos putos videos en la red.

-Pero si el es así de vivaz entonces se dará cuenta que hemos mandado agentes encubiertos y dejará de matar, por un lado es bueno, pero así jamás lo atraparemos.

-No mandaremos policías de civil amigo.

-¿Entonces que?

-Conozco a una persona que puede hacerse cargo de esto, es una profesional, aunque hace años que no está en la fuerza.

-¿Y quien se supone que es?

-La conoces muy bien ya que trabajaste muchos años con ella antes de retirarte de la institución, creo que ella salió en el mismo periodo que tú, creo que ahora se dedica a…

HHHHH

-Pss Shinji, ¿tienes la respuesta cuatro?- Preguntaba con interés Kensuke

-¡Ahí tú, silencio!- Gritó la maestra Katsuragi mientras miraba con ojos de pocos amigos a Aida.

-Tsk, si no fuera porque es una preciosura, me hubiera gustado estar con la vieja de mates de la clase de al lado.

-Escuché eso Kensuke, deberías pensar con tu cabeza y no en voz alta.- Diciendo esto la mujer soltó una risita acompañada con las carcajadas de todos los alumnos de la clase.

-"Diablos, como escuchará todo lo que digo si hablo tan bajo".-Pensó ahora en silencio un perturbado Kensuke.

Mientras tanto en el asiento de la maestra, Misato casi se partía de la risa, mirando la apenada cara de su alumno…

-"Que bien que conservé los micrófonos espías que tenía en mi antiguo trabajo, me han servido de mucho"-Pensaba la hermosa profesora, cuando una llamada interrumpió su tren de pensamientos y la llevó de vuelta a la realidad, estaba a punto de cortar, cuando vio que quien la llamaba era ni más ni menos que su antiguo jefe de trabajo Kozo Fuyutsuki.

-Perdonen chicos, pero debo contestar una llamada urgente, así que saldré de la sala.

-¡Ehhhh!- Vitorearon todos al escuchar tan buena noticia en medio de un importante examen.

-Pero Hikari se quedará observándolos hasta que yo vuelva.

Los abucheos no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Muy bien todos vuelvan a sus exámenes rápido!- Solo diciendo esto toda la clase se silenció, era increíble la autoridad que poseía Hikari con el curso. Mientras tanto Misato contestaba velozmente su teléfono celular.

-Dígame jefe, tantos años sin vernos.

-Por favor no me digas jefe, sabes muy bien que me retiré hace mucho.

-No importa cuanto tiempo pase usted siempre será mi jefe.

-Gracias Misato, ¿o debería decir maestra Katsuragi?

-Solo Misato, estoy harta que me digan maestra todo el día.

-Jeje, supongo que llamé en un mal momento, es hora de clases, pero no tenía más remedio es urgente Misato te necesitamos con suma rapidez.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa jefe?

-No se si te has enterado de unos videos colgados en la red…

HHHHHHH

Bien esta vez quise irme a otro rumbo, uno más gore y con mucho más suspenso, ojala les guste y esperen el segundo cap con impaciencia jeje.


	2. Amor de familia

De más está decir que la propiedad de los personajes es de Gainax no mí, no hago esto con el fin de lucrar asi que no me demanden por favor.

**Capítulo 2: Amor de familia**

Como era costumbre, la cafetería del colegio estaba repleta de alumnos solo interesados en comprar pan para saciar su apetito, por tanto no prestaron atención al pequeño televisor que mostraba una noticia muy particular en un programa matinal:

-Bueno, esta historia es interesante, aunque creo que algunos de ustedes ya deben conocerla; aquí dice: video subido a Internet, muestra como degollan a una mujer, ¿que opinan ustedes sobre esto?

-Bueno pienso que obviamente se trata de un desadaptado y que sube este video claramente trucados para obtener fama, ya saben como son los chicos hoy Nomura-san hacen todo lo posible para obtener más amigos en Internet, en esas páginas como feisbuk o como se llamen.

-¿Y usted que opina Keiko-san?

-Pienso al igual que Tomura-sensei que este video es solo para obtener la atención que quizas no puede tener de otra manera, hoy en día los jóvenes están cada vez más reclusivos y su mundo gira alrededor del ordenador, si no obtienen lo que buscan en la vida real, lo buscan en la red, creo que es solo una travesura de un joven.

-Pues al parecer este joven tiene aptitudes artísticas ¿no es así Tomura-sensei?

-Si, aunque están siendo desperdiciadas haciendo esta clase de tonterías, pero los planos de la cámara al filmar eran de un profesional, podría incluso robarle el trabajo a uno de nuestros camarógrafos.

-jajaja, claro que sí, así que deben cuidar sus empleos muchachos si no quieren ser reemplazados, pero volviendo al tema del video en cuestion, ¿a ninguno se le ha pasado por la cabeza que esta grabación podría ser verdadera?

-Si fuese así la policía ya hubiese hecho algo al respecto no creen, pero no se ha oído ni una palabra de parte de ellos

-Eso es cierto, nuestra policía es reconocida mundialmente por su eficacia, si ellos no han dicho nada, por algo será…

Mientras tanto en la cafetería, sólo un muchacho entre toda la multitud escuchaba la noticia con interés.

-Asi que la policía no se ha referido al tema ¿eh? Tal parece que mi padre no quiere que esto se haga público.

-¿Qué has dicho Shinji? No te oí bien con todos estos pesados quitándome mi pan de yakisoba

-No, nada Toji, no te preocupes.- Contestaba Shinji, alejándose de una situación comprometedora.

-Si Toji, deja de hacer el tonto y tráenos nuestros almuerzos, que tenemos hambre.- Reclamaba Kensuke por su pan de curry.

-ja! Ahora tengo que hacer todo, ¡se supone que hoy comprarías tú! Además Shinji siempre trae su comida, esto apesta!

-La mente le gana a la fuerza Toji amigo.

-Después de esto te haré picadillos Kensuke.

Ajeno a la pelea por quien debía comprar el pan este día, Shinji estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que habían conversado en familia el día anterior, en donde su padre le había confesado que había un asesino en serie suelto por las calles de Tokio-3, y que mataba a mujeres, preferentemente madres, y que el estaría a cargo de atraparle; esto tenía cada vez más nervioso al joven, ya que aunque no tuviera una relación de las mejores con su padre, lo estimaba mucho y no quería que algo malo le pasara.

-¿Que pasa Shinji, te vez como un zombie?- preguntó kensuke con inocencia

-No es nada amigo, quizá solo esté decaído por la falta de alimentos.

-Es por culpa de Toji por ser tan torpe y llegar cuando todos ya estaban comprando.

-Se están acumulando tus golpes Kensuke.- Decía un irritado Toji.

-Oye Shinji ¿y tu que crees?

-¿De qué?

-Ya sabes no te hagas el tonto, te vi viendo el televisor.

Shinji no quería caer.

-Sobre el video ese de Internet, idiota.

-Ah si claro.

-Dime, ¿crees que sea verdadero ese video?

-No lo sé, aunque opino lo mismo que en la TV si fuera cierto, la policía hubiese hecho algo al respecto.

-Puede ser, pero hay algo sospechoso en todo esto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No le cuentes a nadie sobre esto, pero yo acostumbro a navegar por páginas para adultos y no es la primera vez que veo un video de asesinatos con las características de esta película, antes había visto uno en una página porno alemana, y ahora este, los dos hablados en Japones, me pregunto por qué la policía no ha dicho nada sobre el otro video.

-Quizás no lo hayan visto aún…

-Puede ser.

-Pero si tienes esa información, no crees que deberías dársela a ala poli?

-No, no estoy de ánimos para andar de interrogatorios, así que recuerda no decirle a nadie.

-Pero eso podría serle útil a la policía, así podrían tener más pistas y poder arrestarlo.

-¡No! no quiero que lo arresten.

-¡¿Por qué?

-Porque el es mi ídolo, sus planos y enfoques con la cámara son las de un maestro, me encantaría que me enseñase como lo hace, además tiene unas armas super, me gustaría saber en donde las compra…

-Bueno, creo que ahora tu pasión por las videocámaras y las armas se fue hacia un lado enfermizo si es que quieres que un asesino en serie ande suelto por la ciudad, solo para satisfacer tu hambre de buenas tomas de armas.

-Mientras no me haga nada a mí, pues sinceramente no me importa.

-Pues claro, como siempre mata mujeres…

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que solo mata mujeres… "¡ ay no!"

-Como es eso que solo mata mujeres, si solo has visto un video suyo, y jamás te dije que él estuviera matando a una mujer.

-Emmm es que yo…

-No me digas que tu tambien había visto el otro video.

-Para nada, yo no veo esas cosas!

-¡Entonces!

-Ehhh…

-¡Llegó el pan y las bebidas! –Gritaba alegre Toji mientras se sentaba en medio de sus dos amigos.- Y bien, ¿de que hablaban?

-Hablábamos de todo lo que te tardabas en comprar tres mugrosos panes para el almuerzo.- contestó rápidamente Kensuke guiñándole un ojo a Shinji

-¿Tres? Santa madre de Dios olvidé comprar el mío…

-Serás idiota, ahora tendrás que ir otra vez o quedarte sin almuerzo.

-Bien ahora si que estos mocosos empezarán a respetarme, ¡abran camino!- Decía Toji con voz intimidante, mientras caminaba a pasa firme contra la multitud que se aglomeraba esperando su ración de pan.

-Jeje, ese Toji nunca cambiará tiene menos sesos que un chorlito, y bien Shinji ya se por que estabas tan nervioso cuando hablabamos sobre el video.

-Kensuke si es lo que estás pensando es todo lo contrario…

-¿Y que es lo que estoy pensando?

-Pues que yo…

-Que tú ¡también eres fan del asesino misterioso!

-Shhh no lo digas tan alto.

-Si! Sabía que era eso, y dime ¿tu por qué lo admiras?

Shinji no quería mentirle a su amigo, pero le había prometido a su padre no contar nada relacionado con el caso que el estaba siguiendo, por lo que no le quedo otra opción, que seguirle la corriente a su amigo y ser "el fan número dos" del asesino misterioso.

-Bueno, a mi me gusta porque… le dió su merecido a esa mala madre.

-Eso es muy cierto, brindo por eso Shinji.

-Salud!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Era un día viernes y las jóvenes mentes en crecimiento salían de clases después de sus actividades físicas apresurados para llegar pronto a sus hogares, uno de ellos era Shinji Ikari, quien, con suma urgencia, buscaba su camino para llegar a casa con nueva información para su padre, pero había otra persona a quien quería ver con rapidez, y es que al joven Ikari no le gustaba hacer esperar a su querida hermana.

Al ser invierno las calles solían vaciarse a temprana hora, por lo que Shinji, quien hacía toda su travesía a pie, llegaba algo tarde a casa para gusto de su hermana, la cual lo esperaba con preocupación ya que ella era una de las pocas personas quienes sabían del secreto del asesino de mujeres de Tokio-3, y había regresado tempranamente a su hogar por orden de su padre, el cual la había transferido de la escuela de Shinji a una más cercana para evitar "un largo viaje innecesario" como lo llamaba él. A ella nunca le gustó la idea de ser separada de su hermano al cual quería mucho, pero no le quedó más alternativa que ceder ante la presión de su padre y resignarse a ser distanciada de Shinji.

-Por Dios que demora este hombre.- Decía una muy preocupada Rei Ayanami

-No te preocupes Rei, no le pasará nada…-Le decía por cuarta vez Gendou a su hija.

-Claro, solo porque tú estás obsesionado con ese tipo que anda matando mujeres, no quiere decir que no hayan otros peligros allá afuera.

-Por lo que más quieras cariño, deja de sobreproteger a tu hermano, el ya es un hombre.

-¡Yo no lo sobreprotejo!

-Pues lo mimas como si fueras su madre.

-Es que… ¡mira! Al fin llegó Shinji.

-Ya era hora, ¿no es así Rei?

-¡Ya deja de molestarme! Y pues si, ya era hora que llegaras tonto.

-Otra vez me esperabas Rei?

-Pues claro, si no soy yo ¿Quién?

-¡Oye!- Reclamó su padre

-Está bien papá, ya no peleen… aunque Rei tiene razón.- Dijo Shinji al ver a su padre y a Rei viéndose con cara de malos amigos mientras esta última le sacaba la lengua en señal de triunfo.

-Lo siento hijo, pero este caso ha llenado todo mi tiempo, no puedo seguir tu ritmo.

-No te preocupes papá, tú siempre estás lleno de trabajo, así que ya me he acostumbrado, ¡Ah! Te tengo una información sobre el caso del asesino misterioso.

-¿Asesino misterioso? ¿Cuál de todos?

-¡Ah, que tonto! Así le llamamos en la escuela, me refiero al tipo de los videos en Internet.

-Si, dime que pasa.

-Un amigo dijo que había visto otro de sus videos en la red, y empezó a sospechar que puede ser algo grave.

-Eso no puede ser, yo mismo di la orden de que quitasen todos los videos, y que estuvieran atentos para cuando él actuara otra vez, todas las páginas japonesas están siendo vigiladas…

-Es que esta era una página alemana.

-¡Oh! Pues el tipo quiere evadir nuestro control, tendré que avisar a Interpol entonces… justo lo que necesitaba, más trabajo.

-Bien entonces te dejo papá, duerme aunque sea un poco.

-Eso tendrá que ser mañana, lo que es hoy, estoy lleno de trabajo.

-Bien por ti, es lo que te mereces.- Le sonrió Rei antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre y acompañar a Shinji a su cuarto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡Shinji, Shinji espera!

-¿Que pasa Rei?

-Oye, te esperé todo este tiempo para que llegaras, ¿no puedes siquiera darle las gracias a tu hermana?

-Gracias, Rei, de verdad eres la única persona con quien cuento.

-Eso ya lo tienes claro ¿verdad? Sabes que nunca dejaré que te pase algo malo.

-Pues vale, ahora tenemos que ir a dormir…

-No cambies de tema, sabes que quiero algo de ti.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mi regalo por haberte esperado, quiero mi beso de recompensa.

-Shhh, no hables tan fuerte podría oírnos papá.

-No nos escucharía si estuviéramos en tu habitación.- Dijo coquetamente Rei mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Shinji.

-Eres bastante directa para ser mi hermana.- Le contestó Shinji abriendo la puerta corrediza de su habitación

-Soy directa porque te amo, Shinji Ikari, además no olvides que solo soy tu media hermana.

-Si, pero compartimos al mismo padre; lo que hacemos está mal Rei.

-Shinji por favor, no empieces de nuevo con tus ideas de que somos familia y que no podemos amarnos, no pensabas lo mismo esta mañana, cuando me diste tu beso de despedida.

-Eso fue porque me dejaste sin opción.

-Nunca dije que podía ser en la boca, ni menos tan apasionado como lo hiciste; pude sentir cuanto me quieres Shinji, ¿por qué no dejas tus prejuicios de lado y le haces caso a tus sentimientos de una buena vez?

-Sabes que no soy bueno con eso, además… realmente no se que hacer contigo Rei, cada noche le pregunto a Dios por que me hizo tu hermano y no tu vecino o tu amigo de la infancia.

-Porque si fuese así, no seríamos tan unidos como ahora. Vamos Shinji quiero mi beso.

-Esta bien, pero voy a ver donde está papá para que no nos encuentre besándonos.

-Debe estar durmiendo en la mesa como siempre.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Siempre lo veo durmiendo cuando me cambio de habitación, para verte y robarte un beso cuando duermes.

-Eres una acosadora, ¿lo sabias Rei?

-Soy así solo contigo hermano.

-No me llames hermano, o no podré hacerlo, llámame simplemente Shinji.

-Si Shinji, por favor dame mi beso de recompensa a esta dama que está locamente enamorada de ti.

-Rei…

Shinji quiso decir algo más pero sus palabras no salieron de su garganta porque fue callado por los labios de Rei, los cuales presionaron fuertemente los labios del joven Ikari, dejándolo sin aliento al instante, pero eso no fue problema, se besaron sin dejar de respirar, haciéndolo más apasionado y excitante. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, hasta que Shinji rompió el beso.

-Que pasa amor, ¿ya no quieres besarme?

-No es eso Rei, es solo que mañana hay que ir a la escuela y tenemos que ir a dormir.

-Bueno si es lo que tú quieres…

Sin aviso Rei besó nuevamente a su hermano, esta vez introdujo su lengua sin restricciones, al encontrar sorprendido a Shinji, fue un beso corto, pero propio de los amantes.

-Y que fue eso Rei, no habíamos quedado que nos iríamos a nuestras respectivas camas.

-Ese fue el beso de buenas noches, aunque si quieres más por mi no hay problema, podemos dormir juntos en tu habitación y pasar una agradable noche.

-Cada vez tus proposiciones suben un tono más, pero esta vez no voy a caer, te vas a tu habitación y ¡Ah! mañana no me moleste cuando me esté duchando, o ya veras.

-Esta bien hombre, deberías estar contento por tener una hermana como yo.

-Sinceramente me hubiera gustado que no fueras mi hermana.

-Lo entiendo Shinji, yo también lo deseo así. Adiós Shinji que duermas bien.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

En una cabina de Internet no muy lejos de donde vivían Shinji y Rei se encontraba una persona buscando un video especial, ya que él lo había subido a la red, pero por desgracia para la persona en cuestión, ya lo habían borrado.

-Mierda ya lo sacaron, aunque estuvo bastante tiempo en Internet, justo hoy lo sacan, parece que Interpol ya esta moviendo sus cartas. Ahora, a quien debo matar…


	3. La chica de al lado

De más está decir que la propiedad de los personajes es de Gainax no mía, no hago esto con el fin de lucrar así que no me demanden por favor.

**Capítulo 3: La chica de al lado.**

Era día laboral, por cuanto todas las personas, ya sean adultos o niños, debían prepararse para ejercer sus labores en la sociedad; uno de ellos, Shinji Ikari, se disponía a salir de su habitación para realizar su acostumbrada caminata hasta su escuela, pero no contaba con ser interceptado por su media hermana Rei, muy ligera de ropa.

-¡Buenos días Shinji! ¿Como dormiste?- Preguntaba inocentemente Rei.

-¿Rei? ¿Qué haces vestida de esa forma?- Dijo un asombrado Shinji al ver a su hermana con solo pantaletas y una camisa de su propiedad.- Vístete que papá podría verte y te regañará.

-Oye, con un buenos días me hubiera bastado para ser feliz y en vez de eso me das un sermón, no piensas nunca como me siento antes de soltar tus palabras.

-Es que no me gusta que provoques al destino, además me dolería mucho verte castigada.

-No te preocupes papá no está, salió temprano al trabajo, dejó una nota en la mesa… ¡si no me crees vela por ti mismo!

-Eso haré.- Shinji no se convencía tan fácilmente.- ¡Ah! Rei por cierto ¿qué haces con una de mis camisas?

-¡Ah! Bueno, como ayer no quisiste que durmiera contigo, me llevé a mi habitación un reemplazo y...- Dijo Rei bajando la voz al ver el creciente enojo de Shinji en su rostro.- ¡Es que me gusta tu olor, sin él no podría quedarme dormida!

-Sinceramente Rei deberías dejar de ser una acosadora o podrías meterte en problemas.

-No me importaría si con el que me meto en problemas fueras tú; ahora quiero mis buenos días como corresponde.

-Está bien, si no hay de otra…

-Já como si no te gustara hacerlo.

-Solo bromeo Rei.- Le dijo Shinji al oído a la muchacha.- Buenos días amor.

Con un tierno beso ambos se dieron los buenos días antes de hacer sus quehaceres.

-Bien Shinji, me voy a duchar, si quieres puedes espiar.

-Con mucho gusto lo haría, pero tengo que partir ya a la escuela o llegaré tarde.

-Todavía no sé por qué te das la molestia de caminar tanto, si puedes tomar el autobús en la esquina.

-Sabes que me gusta caminar mientras escucho música, no hay nada más relajante.

-Si pero por eso no podemos ir juntos a la escuela.

-Pero aunque fuera así igualmente nos separaríamos ya que tu escuela queda más cerca que la mía.

-¡Ahhh…!- Suspiró Rei.- No hay caso, si no quieres acompañar a tu querida hermana, solo tienes que decirlo.

-No es eso, por Dios que eres delicada.

-Solo bromeo tonto, oye ¿has escuchado el alboroto que tienen los vecinos?

-Si desde temprano que están haciendo bullicio.

-¿Quieres averiguar lo que está pasando?

-No gracias, tengo que apresurarme o llegaré atrasado por tu culpa, de nuevo.

-Buuu chico aburrido, cuídate ¡y llega temprano!

-Adiós Rei ¡y compórtate! Jejeje

Después de una sarcástica despedida, Shinji se apresuró a salir de su hogar y comenzó a caminar a su destino sin antes echar un vistazo a la casa de los vecinos, la cual estaba totalmente vacía a excepción de unos muebles y sillas apilados en la entrada, pero lo que más sorprendió al chico fue que no eran sus acostumbrados vecinos los que estaban conversando fuera de la vivienda, sino una exótica pareja hablando en un idioma extraño que el no entendía.

-Que raro, ¿que le habrá pasado a los tanaka? Bueno no importa mejor me apresuro.

Las posibles teorías de que le podría haber pasado a sus vecinos se empezaban a formar en la cabeza del joven que, sin darse cuenta, tropezó con una chica de su misma edad, de hermosos rasgos occidentales y de pelo rojo como el fuego. Al principio Shinji quedó atontado por la hermosura de la joven, pero pronto tuvo que recobrar la compostura, al ser consultado por la bella chica en un acento extraño.

-Oye tú eres de por aquí ¿cierto?

-Ah? Si, así es.

-¿Me podrías decir donde se encuentra esta escuela?

-A ver… ¡ah! Pero si es la misma en la que voy yo, si quieres te puedo acompañar.

-No me malinterpretes kinder, no pretendas que vas a ligar tan fácilmente conmigo, yo solo quiero llegar lo más rápido que pueda a la escuela, si tienes otras intenciones, puedes ir olvidándote de ellas.

-No, no pretendía hacer nada malo, solo quería guiarte…

-Ahhjj, está bien, solo dime que autobús tengo que tomar para llegar.

-Tienes que tomar el autobús que hace parada en la esquina.

-Bien.

Diciendo esto, la chica pelirroja salió disparada hacia la parada del bus que la llevaría a su destino dejando a un desconcertado Shinji en la banqueta.

-"No entiendo ¿Qué hice mal? Solo quería ayudarla y no me dio ni siquiera un simple gracias" Bueno mejor voy yendo que ya me he retrasado bastante.

Y así Shinji siguió su camino hasta llegar a su escuela unos cuantos minutos más tarde sin dejar de pensar en la chica de pelos rojos que había conocido fugazmente. Lo que más le extrañaba era su carácter defensivo, ya que recibió una respuesta que el nunca hubiera imaginado. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos iba el chico, cuando entró al salón de clases donde fue saludado por Toji y Kensuke quienes jugaban al piedra papel o tijeras.

-Hola Shinji! Gritaron al unísono los amigos del susodicho al verlo pasar por la puerta.

-Hola Kensuke, hola Toji, como les va… ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Estamos escogiendo quien de nosotros irá a recoger nuestros almuerzos de hoy, si quieres únetenos ya que también comerás ¿no?

-Yo paso, traje mi comida.

-Claro, sabiendo cocinar cualquiera trae su almuerzo…

-Tambien traerías tu almuerzo si te levantaras más temprano Kensuke.

-Oye hoy me levante muy temprano, me duche por media hora y estoy todo perfumadito ¿no sabes por que?

-Porque vas a cometer el delito de acosar a las chicas del instituto femenino… otra vez.

-¡NO! Y esa vez no las estaba acosando, solo quería tener algunas tomas de ellas posando de forma sugeren… ¡eso no viene al caso! Lo que quería decirte es que ¡hoy llega una chica nueva a nuestra clase!

-Ahora entiendo el por que de ese hedor a perfume.

-¡Shinji eres tan poco entusiasta! Decía Toji para complementar a su amigo.- Podría ser una belleza, y a esta clase les falta chicas lindaaahhhyy…

-Toji si quieres seguir con vida será mejor que te retractes en este mismo instante.- La delegada de curso no estaba para nada contenta con el discurso de su novio.

-Solo me refería a las demás chicas, tú eres bellísima amor

-Pues aun así te mereces un castigo, tengo muchas amigas que no les gustaría que las llamaran feas.

-Haré lo que sea pero ya suéltame mi oreja por favor.

-Está bien, pero te arrepentirás de haber soltado esas palabras.- Un maquiavélico plan se formaba en el cerebro de Hikari mientras se dirigía a su acostumbrado asiento a la espera de la llegada de la profesora el cual entró furtivamente a la sala de clases.

-¡Bien todos de pie!

-¡Saluden!

-¡Sentarse!

Después de la típica introducción de la delegada, Misato Katsuragi, profesora jefa de la clase, se dirigió a las expectantes miradas masculinas dándoles las buenas nuevas.

-Bien chicos, supongo que ya todos tienen una idea de por qué del alboroto entre la población masculina, ¿no es así chicas?

-Mmmhh.- fue la fría respuesta de las féminas presentes.

-Bueno, sin más preámbulos les presento a la chica con la que todos los jóvenes de esta clase han estado soñando:

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Asuka Langley Soryu.- Dijo en tono serio y aburrido sin dejar de lado el marcado acento alemán.- Es un placer conocerlos y… ¡AH! ¡Tú eres el pervertido que quiso ligar conmigo, cuando venía hacia acá!- Dijo refiriéndose a Shinji.

-¡¿Qué!- Se oyó un grito general entre toda la multitud de estudiante entre sorprendidos y furiosos.

-Oye de que hablas yo no soy un pervertido, solo quería ser amable.- Se defendía Shinji.

-Pues a mi tu amabilidad me suena a estafa.

-Ya chicos cálmense, Asuka ya que eres nueva trataré de hacer cuenta que no escuché nada, pero te pediría que no hicieras más escándalos, menos cuando estamos a puertas de iniciar la clase.

-Está bien maestra, no fue mi intención interrumpir su clase, ahora dígame ¿Dónde me podría sentar?

-A ver…- una gota de sudor salió de la nuca de la profesora Misato al ver que el único asiento disponible estaba a un costado de Shinji.- Creo que te resultará difícil aceptarlo pero el único puesto desocupado es al lado de Ikari.

-¡¿Qué? ¿No hay otro?

-Por desgracia no.

-¿Y si alguna de mis compañeras presentes puede cambiar de asiento conmigo?

Ninguna chica movió un músculo, y es que después de lo que había dicho la pelirroja sobre Shinji, estás le tomaron cierto temor, además que era uno de los tipos reservados de la clase lo que lo hacía más sospechoso, por lo que ninguna de las jóvenes quería poner en riesgo su virginidad con ese hombre.

-¿Y si alguno de los chicos quiere cambiar de asiento…?

-¡Takenawa quiere cambiar de asiento!- Dijo un chico sentado atrás de la clase.

-¡Oye por qué dices eso yo no quiero cambiar de puesto!

-Es que así me dejarías el camino libre con Asuka-chan

_-Hey no es mala idea…_

-Profesora Hideyoshi quiere cambiar de asiento.

-No, Komuro quiere cambiar.

-Oye, si es asi por qué no te cambias tú, siempre han dicho que te gusta Shinji.

-¿¡Qué dijiste?

-Chicos…- La maestra quería poner paños fríos ya que se estaba formando una batahola, por quien quería sentarse junto a la chica extranjera, pero para suerte de ella había alguien que sabía manejar las cosas en situaciones como esta.

-Ya cállense, ¿es que no tienen respeto por nuestra maestra?- Al momento que Hikari alzó la voz todo quedo como un mar sereno; era realmente impresionante lo que podía hacer essa chica.

-Muy bien, al parecer nadie quiere sentarse al costado de Shinji, así que Asuka no tienes opción.

-Está bien, además tal parece que todos lo chicos de aquí son unos pervertidos, así que mejor hentai conocido que uno por conocer. Dijo la pelirroja y con pocas ganas se dirigió a su asiento.

-Así que te llamas Shinji Ikari.- Dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

-Si, y es verdad no quería aprovecharme de ti ni nada parecido.

-Pues al verte mejor, tienes cara de buen tipo.

-Gracias.

-No me malinterpretes, no es un cumplido, los que tiene ese rostro como el tuyo son los peores.

-Creo que nada de lo que te diga hará cambiar tu opinión de mí ¿no?

-Exacto.

-Pues a pesar de tus prejuicios espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Lo mismo digo, no soy un monstruo ¿sabes? No quiero llevarme mal contigo.

-Eso espero.

-"Parece que no se llevarán tan mal como pensé"- Sin que se dieran cuenta su conversación era escuchada por una profesora espía que, aunque no tenía los mejores instrumentos para mejorar las relaciones interpersonales de sus alumnos igualmente se preocupaba por ellos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Después de una intensa clase de biología con la profesora katsuragi, los chicos se tomaron un descanso para almorzar y de paso para charlar de la nueva chica que había en el curso; Muchas de las muchachas querían conversar con ella pero por alguna razón no la encontraban, lo que ocasionó la molestia de las mujeres, por no poder aprender algunos trucos de belleza y así seducir a algunos chicos de la clase. Por su parte los muchachos querían saber detalles más íntimos y sabrosos de la mujer pero tampoco la hallaban así que se quedaron con las ganas. Mientras, Shinji subía a la azotea a comer su almuerzo que él mismo había preparado, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a dar el primer bocado, una pelirroja se sentó junto a él con su almuerzo en las manos y dispuesta a charlar sin decirle pervertido de por medio.

-Así que aquí es donde almuerzas ¿eh? ¿Un poco solitario no crees?

-Me gusta tener mi espacio para almorzar, aunque prefiero comer con mis amigos, pero ahora esos dos están enfrascados en una discusión de quien debe comprar el almuerzo de hoy.

-Entonces no te gustaría que almuerce contigo.

-Nunca dije eso, si quieres comer conmigo yo no tengo ningún problema, aunque me extraña que quieras comer con un hentai como yo

-Solo quiero conocerte mejor, además serás mi compañero de asiento así que no debería llevarme mal contigo.

-También me gustaría llevarme bien contigo, no tengo amigas, así que sería un placer si quieres ser la primera.

-Está bien hentai Shinji jeje

-Oye no me digas así.

-Solo era una broma tonto.

-Bromista… a propósito, en verdad no fue mi intención aprovecharme de tu situación, solo quería ayudar.

-Lo sé, lo que pasa es que soy muy desconfiada y había escuchado rumores sobre los chicos de este país, que la mayoría eran unos sinvergüenzas y… bueno, he tenido malas experiencias.

-¿En tu país natal?

-Si, soy de Alemania por si no te habías dado cuenta.

-Ya me decía yo de donde era ese acento tan extraño. ¿Y por qué estás en Japón?

-Mi padre tiene muchas empresas y la que más éxito ha tenido es una que entabló aquí, por eso nos mudamos.

-Así que tienes padres adinerados.

-En realidad solo un padre adinerado, mi madre falleció hace muchos años atrás.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes por qué, yo ya he olvidado ese incidente, no te preocupes.

-Y bien, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar tu opinión de mi, con todos los rumores que habías oído?

-Pues que solo habías dicho la verdad, al principio creí que eras solo un tipo que quería engañar a una chica llevándola a un sitio extraño, pero cuando llegué aquí me di cuenta de que todo lo que habías dicho era verdad, y que realmente estudiabas en este colegio.

No te ofendas pero tambien tienes una cara de inocente que no te creo nada jajaj.

-Oye, yo no escondo nada.

-Te creo, por alguna razón, confío en tu palabra ahora que he charlado contigo, ¡oh! Será mejor que nos apuremos a comer o se nos acabará el tiempo.

-Si tienes razón.

Y así dos acérrimos enemigos se transformaron en dos amigos, en el tiempo que dura un almuerzo rápido de escuela.

Luego de las clases de distintos profesores, los chicos salían de las aulas de estudio para volver a sus casas, sin embargo una chica de acento alemán se quedó ordenando el salón, ya que era costumbre que la "nueva" siempre aseara la sala de clases por una semana, lo que le demoró bastante ya que ella no era muy hábil barriendo o colocando las cosas en sus respectivos lugares. Después de casi una hora, Asuka salía del salón de clases, totalmente extenuada, y perdida, ya que no recordaba el camino que había tomado para llegar a la escuela.

-Scheisse ahora tendré que ir preguntando donde queda la bendita calle…

-O podrías pedirle a un compañero tuyo de buen corazón que te ayudara a regresar a casa.- Interrumpía Shinji con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Shinji! ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

-Pues tenía una practica de Chello, ¿y tú? ¡Ah, déjame adivinar! Te hicieron barrer el salón; con razón te ves tan cansada…

-Si y soy muy mala haciendo los quehaceres de la casa, así que me tomó más tiempo de lo que pensé.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar mañana, no tengo actividades en el club de música.

-¿No te causa mayores problemas?

-Bueno en realidad, mi hermana se disgustará mucho si llego muy tarde a casa, pero eso ya es otra historia.

-¿Y donde vives? ¿Cerca de donde hablamos esta mañana?

-Si, muy cerca, en realidad, ahora que lo pienso con más detenimiento, creo que somos vecinos.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque esta mañana había un bullicio enorme en la casa de mis vecinos, y cuando salí vi a una pareja hablando en un idioma extraño, creo que era alemán.

.-¡Ah! pues justo hoy nos mudábamos a una casa cerca de esa zona, tal ves sea cierto lo que dices.

-¿Y que dices? Te acompaño esta vez a casa o te dejo a ver si algún pervertido quiere aprovecharse de una chica inocente y solitaria, como cierto chico que yo me sé…

-Está bien, no tienes por qué sacármelo a cara, así que… ¿me acompañarías a casa por favor?

-Claro, aunque yo tengo la costumbre de irme a pie, pero por ti haré una excepción.

-¿A pie? Realmente tienes unos gustos extraños.

-¡Oye!

-Ya no reclames, que creo que ese es el autobús.

-Si ese es, pero no para aquí, así que apresúrate si quieres cogerlo.

¡Oye, espérame!

Después de una carrera de cerca de una cuadra, los chicos pudieron alcanzar el autobús y así dirigirse a sus respectivas casas, sin antes admirar el paisaje que se veía por las ventanillas, aunque no había mucho que ver, ambos se divirtieron divisando algunas torres importantes o monumentos a los caídos que Shinji veía por el camino y comentaba a la chica extranjera. Después de una media hora de viaje, ambos llegaron a destino charlando como viejos amigos y, justo como Shinji creía, Asuka vivía a un costado de su hogar, por lo que decidieron tomar el autobús siempre que fueran a la escuela.

-Bueno Asuka, aquí os dejo, espero que mañana no cambies de opinión y vayamos juntos a la escuela.

-Si, ya sé que no eres un pervertido, tienes gustos extraños pero al menos no le haces daño a nadie.

-Y sigues con eso…

-Jaja es solo una broma tonto. Hasta mañana Shinji.

-Hasta mañana Asuka.

La despedida fue común y corriente sin ningún hecho que provocara la ira de nadie, pero Shinji no contaba con que Rei ya lo estaba esperando y había visto toda la escena entre él y su vecina y que lo miraba con el rostro lleno de furia… y cuando lo vio venir se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta esperándole con los brazos cruzados. Shinji sin saber lo que le esperaba abrió inocentemente la puerta encontrándose con Rei parada justo frente a él con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Rei, ¿que pasa? ¿Por qué esa mirada?

Inesperadamente Rei tomó del cuello, y pateando una de las piernas de su hermano hizo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espalda al suelo, lo que aprovechó Rei para subirse rapidamente sobre él y que su boca quedara a centímetros de la de su amado, en ese instante Rei le preguntó sin rodeos lo que ha ella la carcomía por dentro.

-Shinji, quién era esa tipa.

-Rei no es lo que crees, es solo una vecina y yo le estaba dando la bienveni…mmhh

Al momento en que Shinji comenzaba a explicarse, Rei le plantó un beso profundo que dejo embobado al muchacho por unos segundos, los que aprovechó Rei para hacerle una advertencia para tomarla en serio.

-Shinji tu eres sólo mío, mío y de nadie más, ¿entendiste mi amor?

-Aun embriagado por el beso, Shinji asintió con su cabeza y con unas dulces palabras para calmar a su hermana.

-E-eres la mujer que amo Rei, no debes sentirte celosa, porque como dijiste, soy solo tuyo.

-Así es como me gusta _mi_ Shinji.

-Ahora parémonos o papá podría pillarnos.

Al oír la palabra "papá" Shinji de inmediato se incorporó y arregló sus ropas.

-Rei no me había dicho que papá estaba en casa.

-Si, pero tu tampoco preguntaste.- Le sonrió la chica de cabellos celestes.- Además ha estado ocupado trabajando en su dormitorio desde que llegó a casa.

-Por Dios Rei no me asustes de esa forma.

-Es idea mía o hablaban de mí.- Se presentaba Gendou frente a sus hijos.

-¡PAPÁ!

-¡HIJO! ¿Qué pasa Shinji, te noto nervioso?

-Oh nada, solo un día duro en la escuela nada más.

-Si pero no es justificación para que te asustes de mí de esa forma, además ni siquiera me has saludado.- Dijo Gendou mientras buscaba un vaso con agua.

-Oh lo siento, emmm ¡Hola papá, como te ha ido!

-No te queda Shinji, ya no lo saludaste apropiadamente.- Decía Rei mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Eso e-es verdad, Shinji nunca a podido a-actuar bien… ahhh, realmente necesitaba un vaso de agua fresca.

-¿Está muy duro el trabajo papá?

-Si, no debería de contarles pero hubo otro asesinato de circunstancias similares, y mis superiores quieren que haga algo rápido, pero no entienden que este caso es difícil.

-¿No me digas que hubo otro video en Internet?

-No, esta vez no subieron ningún video, pero los rastros de magulladuras y el corte en el cuello son idénticas a las otras víctimas, además sus patrones de conducta coinciden con las demás muertes y por cierto… ¡qué les importa, no debería estar hablando de esto con ustedes!

-Tu hablaste demás no nos culpes a nosotros.- Replicó Rei

-Papá, ¿por qué crees que ya no intenta subir los videos a la red?

-Tal vez por todas las restricciones que les estamos imponiendo a redes japonesas e Interpol también ha hecho su parte, pero si esto sigue así, llegará el día en que se haga público y ahí es cuando reinará el caos.

-Ojala no sea pronto.

-Eso espero, ya que uno de nuestros agentes está en el caso… a ver si puede sacar algo de información.

-Eso quiero, para que apresen rápido al culpable y regresar a la escuela de Shinji como antes, porque puede que tal vez, alguna otra mujer me lo esté quitando.

-¡REI!

-Jajaja no es graciosa tu hermana Shinji, debería estar agradecido por tener una hermana así, mírate hasta te hizo ruborizarte.

-Jeje si, creo que si.- Decía penosamente Shinji con una mano en la nuca

-Shinji siempre se avergüenza rápido, pobrecito.

Mientras todos se reían en la casa de los Ikari-Ayanami, en la casa de sus vecinos, Asuka era bienvenida a su hogar por su madrastra y su padre, quienes estaban sentados bebiendo una taza de café.

-Hola Asuka, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de escuela?- Preguntó su madrastra.

-Bien, aunque ya saben como son acá, todos unos pervertidos y envidiosas por mi belleza.

-Jaja eres tan ególatra como siempre hija, y bien, hiciste alguna amiga.

-No, aun no, pero conocí a alguien interesante…

_**En otra parte de la ciudad…**_

-Asuka Langley Señor.

-¿Asi es como se llama? Pues me parece extraño que la presentes como sospechosa, Katsuragi, es solo una niña.

-Si pero tiene las condiciones como para ser una asesina en serie, su madre, quien era japonesa se suicidó cuando era muy pequeña, y ella lo observó todo, desde ese momento ha estado en tratamiento psiquiátrico, y los resultados arrojan un cuadro grave de psicosis con trastorno de personalidad, su mente encaja perfectamente en la de un asesino serial, además si agregamos que odia profundamente a las malas madres pues, ¡bingo!

-¿Y desde cuando que se encuentra en Japón?

-Desde hace dos meses y medio, desde que comenzaron los asesinatos, ha sido transferida de muchos colegios, pero siempre ha tenido problemas al relacionarse especialmente con la población femenina, por eso le pedí al Rector de nuestra escuela que la situara en nuestra clase, y así poder vigilarla de más cerca.

-Pues gracias a Dios que el Rector es amigo mío.

-Se ve que tiene muchos contactos jefe.

-Pues si es verdad lo que me has contado, ya tenemos a la primera sospechosa, vigílala bien Katsuragi, y suerte.

-Adiós jefe.

-Muy bien ahora a llamar a Ikari.

En ese minuto Kozo Fuyutsuki se avocó a la tarea de marcar el número de celular de su colega Ikari, para anunciarle que ya tenían una sospechosa de los asesinatos en serie.

-Si, dime Fuyutsuki.

-Katsuragi está haciendo bien su trabajo, ya tenemos a la primera sospechosa.

-¿Sospechosa? ¿Es una mujer?

-Si, y lo que te va a sorprender es esto…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ella, es tu vecina y compañera de clase de tu hijo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Pues aquí salió el horno y bien calentito el tercer capítulo de "El Ojo" espero que les haya gustado y que lo sigan, si es que ya han leído los dos primeros obviamente, para los que quieren una actualización más rápida, lo único que les puedo decir es que, mi trabajo no me da mucho tiempo para escribir, y además estoy tratando de actualizar mis otras cinco historias, por lo que es difícil llevar un ritmo continuo, pero me agrada esa sensación de apuro para leer mis historias, eso quiere decir que le gustan jeje, y por cierto gracias a todos los lectores que siguen mis fics y dejan review y los que no, pues también, aunque me dé un poquitín de coraje. Y como diría cierto personaje de mi niñez; Eso es todo amigos, por ahora…


	4. El secreto de la nueva

De más está decir que la propiedad de los personajes es de Gainax no mía, no hago esto con el fin de lucrar así que no me demanden por favor.

**Capítulo 4: El secreto de la nueva.**

-¿Qué has dicho Fuyutsuki?

-Lo que oíste Gendou, la única sospechosa que tenemos es una compañera de clases de tu hijo Shinji.

-No puede ser, solo debe ser una chiquilla.

-Lamento tener que recordarte esto, pero tú sabes mejor que nadie, lo que una "chiquilla" puede hacer con un arma y determinación.

-Si, tienes razón Fuyutsuki, no hay que adelantar nada, especialmente si la edad es uno de los factores.

-Tú lo has dicho Gendou, ésta chica ha tenido problemas serios desde su niñez, y ha crecido llena de fármacos para tratar de olvidar el suicidio de su madre.

-¿Está medicada?

-Debería estarlo, pero nadie sabe si realmente ingiere el cóctel de pastillas que debe tomar todos los días.

-Quieres decir que haya una probable enfermedad psiquiátrica detrás del homicida.

-Es muy probable, tú sabes como son los asesinos seriales, muy pocas veces terminan en cárceles, siempre son llevados a psiquiátricos como locos de remate.

-¿Pero ella ha llevado una vida normal hasta ahora, o no?

-Si, aunque su historia es muy extraña, siempre viajando de un lugar a otro y cambiado de escuela, su vida no ha salido del margen de normal.

-¿Has dicho que ha cambiado en reiteradas ocasiones su estadía?

-En efecto, ha estado en diferentes ciudades alemanas, además de Paris, El Cairo y recientemente Japón.

-¿Y se han cometido crímenes similares en esas ciudades?

-Interpol ya trabaja en eso, si es así la tomaremos detenida en el acto.

-Muy bien, dile a Katsuragi que la vigile bien, no nos perdonaríamos si tenemos razón y vuelve a atacar.

-Le mandaré el mensaje de tu parte Gendou, y también le diré que cuide bien de tu hijo.

-Gracias Kozo.

-De nada Gendou, no permitiría que algo le pasara al hijo de un buen amigo.

-Adiós amigo, y sigue trabajando duro como hasta ahora.

-Lo mismo digo.

-No puede ser, ahora tengo una vecina que puede ser una asesina y mi hijo es su compañero de clases, tendré que ver como arreglo todo este asunto.

Mientras Gendou estaba sumido en sus pensamientos acerca de una pelirroja vecina, Shinji se desvestía listo para dormir en una de las habitaciones de la casa Ikari-Ayanami, pero una voz de mujer los hizo vestirse nuevamente y es que de todas las mujeres había una en especial que no quería que lo viera en paños menores.

-¿Shinji, puedo entrar?

-Espera Rei aún no entres, estoy emmm… ordenando es que todo está por todos lados y ¡Rei! Te dije que no entraras.

-Ya es tarde mi amor, además ambos sabemos que eres pésimo actuando.

-Realmente te gusta verme sufrir, igual que antes, cuando me tenías con la espalda pegada al piso y tú que casi me besabas sin decirme que papa estaba en casa.

-Me gusta tu rostro de angustia, te hace ver lindo.

-Por Dios Rei, podrías dejarme en paz por un momento al menos para cambiarme de ropa.

-Ni hablar, quiero verte como Dios te trajo al mundo, vamos quítate el uniforme de una vez.

-Jamás en frente tuyo, no quiero ni imaginarme que cosa me harías si me vez desnudo.

-Nada que no quieras.- Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Rei…

-Shinji,¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me has estado evitando desde que entraste a casa.

-¿No es lógico? Es porque está papá en casa.

-¿Seguro? No será que te has enamorado de otra ¿o si?

-¿Qué? Como crees…

-Entonces ¿por qué ya no me besas como antes? Dijo mientras se quitaba la blusa y le mostraba su brasier.- ¿Por qué no me tocas como antes?

-Rei por favor papá podría descubrirnos…

-¡Realmente no sabes como me siento ¿no es verdad?- Las lagrimas empezaban brotaban de los ojos de Rei.- Ni siquiera recuerdas que día es hoy.

-Hoy… no puede ser, "lo olvide por completo".

-¡Maldito, te odio Shinji Ikari!

-Espera Rei.- Dijo Shinji sosteniéndole la mano antes de que huyera de su habitación, para luego abrazarla y acariciarle la cabeza mientras le besaba la frente.- Perdón Rei se me había olvidado por completo, pero por favor no digas que me odias.

-Perdón. Perdón Shinji, yo jamás te odiaría.- Lloraba Rei.- Es solo que aún no puedo olvidarlo y creí que contigo podría escapar de este mundo aunque sea solo un rato.

-No trates de escapar de este mundo Rei, acuérdate que en él estoy yo, la persona que más te ama.

-Gracias Shinji, por un momento olvidé cuanto te amo.

Después de esa corta discusión un beso arregló ese malentendido, con el cual demostraron todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, junto con un abrazo que les confortó y secó las lágrimas de Rei junto con las que ya comenzaban a asomarse en los ojos de Shinji.

-Rei, ¿estás mejor ahora?

-En tus brazos estoy en el cielo Shinji, así que no me sueltes si no quieres que me caiga.

-Pero podrías al menos colocarte tu blusa, el verte así está alborotando mis hormonas.

-Y yo al verte con el torso desnudo, me hace ponerme a mil jeje, abrázame más fuerte tonto, no es hora de preocuparse por la ropa, o es que no te gusta el contacto de tu piel con mi piel desnuda.

-Me excita demasiado amor.

-Entonces…

-¿Papá está hablando por teléfono cierto?

-Si.

-Entonces podríamos recostarnos un rato en la cama, y así pasar las penas durmiendo juntos, PERO SOLO ESO, dormir nada más.

-Por un momento pensé que al fin me aceptarías, pero al menos es un avance.

Aún abrazados se recostaron bajo las sabanas de la cama de Shinji y se besaron mientras se acurrucaban sobre el confortable catre en donde permanecieron hasta el amanecer, el cual los encontró aun entrelazados y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Después de ducharse y tomar desayuno, Shinji y Rei tomaron direcciones opuestas para llegar a sus establecimientos educacionales, por supuesto Shinji, como hombre de palabra, se dirigió a su escuela en autobús junto a Asuka, la cual por una razón extraña, parecía más contenta y segura de si misma, algo muy raro con el cuadro psiquiátrico que presentaba, y Rei claro está, estaba más celosa que nunca, al ver a su amado yéndose con una desconocida.

-"No se quien sea esa pelirroja, pero si quiere algo con MI Shinji lo va a pagar caro."- En ese momento a nadie le hubiera gustado estar en los zapatos de Asuka, quien tosió un par de veces al ser pensada por Rei.

-¿Estas resfriada Asuka?

-No lo creo, tal vez hablan a mis espaldas.

-Quizá sea eso, porque desde que llegaste eres el centro de atención, no solo de nuestra clase, sino de todo el colegio.

-Bueno, eso no es inesperado para mí, mi hermosura me delata en cualquier parte que voy.

-¿Siempre eres así de ególatra?

-No realmente, "ahora que lo pienso nunca había actuado así frente a un chico, creo que realmente debo estar resfriada."

-Asuka ¿podría preguntarte algo más, personal?

-Si quieres saber cuales son mis tres medidas o si tengo novio, no creas que te responderé jeje "¿Qué diablos me pasa, por qué dije eso y por qué me río como una tonta?"

-En realidad quería saber por qué te transferiste a nuestra escuela, ya que ésta no es muy buena en cuanto a resultados académicos, además la matrícula es muy baja para alguien que tiene un padre millonario…

-¡Ah es eso! Pues yo tampoco lo sé, solo sé que era la escuela mixta más cercana a nuestra casa, así que me conformé con eso, ¿Por que lo preguntas? ¿Acaso no te gusta que me haya transferido a tu escuela?

-No es eso Asuka, fue solo curiosidad.

-Buuh, aburrido, cuando me preguntaste si te respondería algo personal creí que serías más directo, eres muy tímido con las chicas ¿no es así Shinji?

-Oye, hasta ayer por la mañana era el hombre que más odiabas, ¿y ahora quieres que trate de conquistarte? Realmente no sé como piensan las mujeres, o tal vez solo tú seas la rara, no quiero meter al saco a todas las mujeres del mundo.

-Hey eso fue un golpe bajo, solo quería animar el ambiente, ya que eres realmente un fiasco hablando con chicas.

-¡No soy un fiasco hablando con chicas! "Al menos a Rei le gusta como soy"

-Jajaja te enojaste.

-¡No estoy enojado!

-Jajajaja…

-¡Basta!

Aunque Asuka y Shinji no lo aceptaran abiertamente, el ambiente era realmente agradable entre ellos dos, era como si fueran amigos de la niñez, nadie de los que iban en el autobús con ellos se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que ellos solo se conocían por un par de días. Y así, entre carcajadas y refunfuños llegaron a la escuela, la cual estaba repleta de chicos que, con cámara en mano, esperaban la llegada de la princesa Asuka.

-¡Oigan ahí está!- Se oyó gritar a uno entre la multitud.

-¡Si ahí está! ¡Vamos!

De pronto, Asuka se encontró rodeada de chicos fotografiándola por todos lados, algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar, y entre empujones y patadas, se fue haciendo paso entre los chicos, los cuales no se quedarían callados ante tal forma de expresarse.

-¡Oye que te pasa! No creas que solo por ser bonita tienes el derecho de patearnos.- Dijo un chico con su cámara de fotos rota en el suelo.

-¡Si, quién te crees que eres!

-Dejen de mirarme…

-¡Tu actitud no es nada linda, perra!- Dijo una celosa chica aprovechando el anonimato que le daba esa multitud de personas.

-De-jen d-de mirarme…

-Ups creo que le tomé una foto a tus bragas rosas, ojala no te moleste

-¡YA DEJENME EN PAZ!

Asuka quien estaba siendo atacada por los insultos de casi toda la población escolar, solo halló en esas palabras una defensa contra ellos. Luego tomándose la cabeza trató de salir corriendo pero unos alumnos la acorralaron para seguir el molesto "juego" de tratar de conseguir las mejores fotos para luego venderlas a algún chico tímido y con dinero. Para ese entonces la chica estaba siendo presa de un ataque de histeria que no podía controlar y que estaba por derramar toda su furia contra los hombres que tenía en frente, pero en ese momento uno de los chicos quien estaba en el mejor ángulo para tomar una foto de las bragas de Asuka, solo pudo tomar la foto de la suela de un zapato yendo directamente a su cabeza, y es que Shinji no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante tal acoso de su recién hecha amiga.

-¡ES QUE NO LA ESCUCHARON, YA DEJENLA EN PAZ!

-Imbécil rompiste mi camara…

-Y te romperé otra cosa si no te largas de aquí con todos tus estúpidos amigos.

-¿Que pasa Shinji-boy acaso quieres pelea?

-Y que tal si quiero…

-¡NO! Shinji no lo hagas, no lo vale

-¿Shinji? ¿Solo lleva dos días y ya te llama por tu nombre?

-Parece que te la estás comiendo a pedacitos, ¿eh Ikari?

-Es mi amiga y haré todo lo posible para protegerla de perros como ustedes.

-¿Amiga, eh? Se nota que son amigos… ¿no creen?

-Jajaja si yo tuviera una amiga así ya me la hubiera cogido, o ya lo hiciste Ikari?

Como respuesta a ese absurdo comentario, Shinji lanzó un puñetazo contra el sujeto que había soltado esa frase y comenzó a patearlo en el suelo.

-Deberías ser más delicado con tus palabras especialmente si tienes a una dama al frente imbécil.

Shinji cegado por la ira no contó con un tipo que lo sujeto por detrás y lo tiró al suelo para comenzar a golpearlo en el estómago, mientras el resto de muchachos se les unía, pronto un grupo de cerca de diez chicos comenzaban a golpear a Shinji, quien solo atinó a decir una frase a su compañera que se sentaba al costado de él:

-Huye Asuk-a, ahora mientras puedas.

La chica, quien había observado todo el incidente, sintió que su ira ya no podía ser controlada, y en un arrebato comenzó a golpear a uno de los chicos que tenía en frente tan fuerte como fuese posible, lo que dejo inconciente al muchacho, luego se dirigió donde Shinji y con una serie de patadas empezó a volarle los diente a uno, dos y tres hombres quienes caían al piso totalmente derrotados, al ver esto, el resto de los muchachos, dejaron de patear a Shinji quien estaba en el suelo cubierto de sangre.

-Ahora vengan sacos de mierda, se creen valientes porque son muchos, pero a la hora de la verdad son solo unos cobardes, a ver si pueden derrotar a esta mujer que es cinturón negro en karate.

-Y a ver si pueden conmigo también.- Se le unió Toji a Asuka al ser llamado por Kensuke, quién había visto la trifulca desde un comienzo ya que él era uno de los que esperaba tener una buena foto de la chica nueva. Instintivamente al ver a Toji y a uno de sus compañeros inconsciente en el piso hizo retroceder a la muchedumbre.

-Y a ver si pueden con nosotros también.- Se les unió esta vez Kensuke, con un malherido pero aun conciente Shinji, que aunque tenía moretones y magulladuras, seguía de pie y con ganas de pelear.

-Y a ver si se la pueden conmigo también.- Dijo para asombro de todos, la profesora Misato.- No puedo creer que este colegio hayan matones que creen que pueden hacer y deshacer con los más débiles, así que no crean que el rector se quedará callado ante esto, además tengo a todos identificados así que esperen su castigo a la brevedad.

Para ese instante todos los relacionados con la pelea salieron disparados a sus respectivas clases, dejando la entrada del colegio totalmente despejada, lo que sacó una sonrisa a Misato, pero también una mueca de preocupación al ver a Shinji tan lastimado.

-A ver, déjame ver Shinji… por Dios estás muy herido, te llevaré de inmediato a la enfermería.

-Profesora, ¿podría ir con él?

En un principio Misato no quería dejar solos a Shinji y Asuka, ya que esta era oficialmente una sospechosa de asesinato, pero al ver las lágrimas de la pelirroja deslizarse por sus mejillas, le hizo entender que ella de verdad estaba preocupada por el chico. Además que al estar sola con ella aunque solo fuera por unos minutos, podría sacarle algo de información

-Muy bien, puedes venir ya que también estuviste involucrada en la pelea, así que te voy a preguntar algo mientras dejamos a Shinji en la camilla de la enfermería.

-Está bien

-Podemos ir nosotros también, estamos preocupados por nuestro amigo.- Decía Toji mientras le hacía una reverencia a su maestra.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no podemos ir tantos, ya podrán verlo en el descanso.

-Pero…

-Muy bien, entendemos maestra.- Contestó esta vez Kensuke.- iremos a verlo en el horario de almuerzo. Vamos Toji, solo estorbaríamos si vamos tantos.

-Tienes razón amigo, ojala no le haya pasado nada grave a Shinji, porque parece que lo patearon hasta por debajo de la lengua.

-No te preocupes, ya sabes como es Shinji, a ese tipo le pueden pegar como a un saco de arena y nunca le pasa nada. Tú mejor que nadie sabe eso

-Jejeje tienes razón… y pensar que hace años atrás éramos dos enemigos a muerte…

-…Y ahora lo único que quieres es verlo sano y salvo.

-La vida da muchos cambios, ¿no es verdad Kensuke?

-Así es amigo, y ahora me pregunto a quién le tocará comprar el almuerzo… ¿habrá que llevarle algo de comida a Shinji no crees?

-Déjale eso a Asuka, creo que ella está más preocupada de Shinji que nosotros.

-Si creo que tienes razón, y… ¿ahora que hacemos?

-Supongo que ir a clases.

-Bien

-Bien

-¡Bien!

-Deja de hacer el tonto y vamos que ya empezaron las clases.

Mientras Toji y Kensuke arreglaban sus problemas con el profesor de matemáticas por llegar tarde Misato y Asuka se encontraban ya en la enfermería cuidando de Shinji el cual después de haberse recostado en la camilla cayó dormido al instante.

-¿Shinji? ¡Shinji! ¡Que te pasa!

-A ver… ¡ah! no te preocupes Asuka, solo está durmiendo.

-¿Como lo sabe?

-Estudie primeros auxilios, nada avanzado pero me permite saber cuando una persona, está desmayada o solo duerme. No te angusties, solo está cansado, es natural que duerma después de todo lo que le hicieron.

-Está bien. Perdón pero creo que me dijo que me iba a hacer una preguntas sobre la pelea…

-Si, bueno en realidad te mentí, lo que realmente quiero es saber algunas cosas de ti.

-¿Y que quiere saber?

-Bueno es algo muy personal, y no quiero que te sientas obligada a contármelo, pero quiero saber sobre tu madre

-¿Qué? Pero por qué me pregunta eso tan repentinamente.

-Yo solo quiero saber la causa de tus problemas de aislamiento que tienes con los de tu clase, ayer me contaron que en la hora de almuerzo no apareciste por ningún lugar y yo como profesora estoy preocupada. Quiero ayudarte Asuka, pero tienes que poner algo de tu parte para que puedas avanzar y…

-¡NO! ¡No sé como se enteró pero no le diré nada, para eso han estado todos esos malditos psicólogos que me han visto como una rata de laboratorio todo este tiempo!

-Asuka, no quería decírtelo pero ¿sabes por qué estás en mi clase? Porque créeme no fue el azar quién nos juntó.

-No lo sé.

-Es por que en ninguna de las otras clases te querían por tu historial de peleas que llevas en tus hombros. Eres una chica conflictiva por eso estás en mi clase.

-Y eso qué, he estado en muchos colegios, puedo cambiarme otra vez si este me rechaza.

-Ese no es el punto Asuka, solo quiero que me digas que fue lo que te pasó para que te volvieras así de violenta.

-Yo no soy violenta, es solo que la gente piensa que soy fácil o engreída y siempre me insultan y… siempre sale lastimada la gente que me rodea. Por eso prefiero estar sola. ¿Además que tiene que ver eso con mi madre?

-Porque puede que esa sea la razón indirecta de tu agresividad e incompatibilidad con tus compañeros de clase.

-¿Por qué cree eso?

-Porque estudié psicología en la facultad.

-¿Entonces usted es profesora, experta en primeros auxilios y psicóloga?- Preguntó incrédula Asuka.

-Es verdad, en mis años de universidad nunca supe que es lo que se me daba mejor hasta que estudié pedagogía, pero eso no viene al caso. "Si supiera que hacía de negociadora con suicidas o delincuentes que tomaban rehenes en mis años de policía, nunca me lo creería."

-Está bien, se lo contaré, aunque no sé por qué lo hago… fue cuando tenía cinco, en Alemania.- Comenzó a narrar Asuka.- Yo estaba durmiendo en mi habitación pero los ruidos de una discusión entre mis padres me hizo levantarme de la cama e ir a ver que sucedía. Me encontré con ellos gritando y golpeando las cosas que tenían alrededor, hablaban de una mujer que se había entrometido en su matrimonio y que lo estaba destrozando, al principio no entendía lo que pasaba y me acerqué a ellos para que se tranquilizaran, pero de pron-to… mi m-madre tomó un cuchillo y comenzó a amenazar a mi padre; recuerdo que el retrocedió mientras mi madre se quedaba cerca de la puerta de entrada a mi casa, entonces ella dijo algo que nunca podré olvidar, dijo:

-"_Quédate con esa perra si tanto te gusta"_

-Luego de eso, se cortó el cuello con el cuchillo que sostenía.- Relató la chica pelirroja aguantando las ganas de llorar.- Mi padre se apresuró a llamar a una ambulancia, mientras trataba de contener la hemorragia, pero para cuando la ambulancia llegó mi madre ya estaba muerta, ya no le quedaba sangre en el cuerpo, estaba pálida con sus ojos abiertos y… - Asuka se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.- Lo siento.

-Ella, ¿era una buena madre?

-No lo recuerdo, no recuerdo casi nada de ella, pero apostaría a que si lo era. Perdón profesora pero ya no quiero recordar más.

-No tienes que contar nada más si no quieres, eso es más que suficiente.

-Usted me acaba de hacer recordar algo que tenía en lo más hondo de mi ser, espero que sea de ayuda.

-No tienes ni que decirlo, fue de mucha utilidad, ahora te conozco mejor, y sé por donde podremos apoyarte. Espero que también pongas de tu parte para llevarnos bien.

-Si, lo haré, pero sólo si la próxima vez me cuenta algo intimo sobre usted.

-Jeje, tengo muchas historias pero no creo que te interesen…

-Al menos me podría decir como perdió la virginidad.

-¡Oye! Chica atrevida

-Jajaja

-¿Pero hablando en serio, por que me contaste todo eso si no querías recordarlo?

-No lo sé, quizá al ver a Shinji tan lastimado me hizo ceder un poco mi testarudez.

-Pareciera que se llevan bien.

-Si, él es mi primer amigo.

-¡Oh! Que bien que ya hayas hecho tu primer amigo en esta escuela…

-No maestra, él es mi primer amigo que he tenido en toda mi vida.

-Entonces cuídalo, porque los amigos son seres muy preciados.

-Trataré de no perderlo.

-Muy bien Asuka, eso es todo por hoy, espero que te lleves mejor con tus compañeros y en especial con tus compañeras.

-Lo intentaré aunque no le aseguro nada.

-Bueno, pero recuerda que ya tienes una amiga en la cual confiar, ¡ni más ni menos que tu querida maestra!

-Entonces esperaré la historia de su primera vez con muchas ganas maestra.

-Jijiji no te has rendido con eso… bueno, nos vemos, cuida de Shinji.

Diciendo esto, la maestra Katsuragi se retiró de la enfermería, con una punzada en el pecho, al saber que tendría que reportar todo lo que hablase con Asuka aunque fuera muy secreto, ya que ésta era sospechosa de los crímenes.

-"No sé por qué, pero después de hablar con ella, ya no creo con tanta firmeza que sea una asesina, se ve que es una buena chica."- Pensó para sus adentros Misato mientras se alejaba de la enfermería, ya confiada de que la chica nueva no le haría ningún daño a Shinji.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería, Asuka estaba sentada al lado de Shinji, viendo su rostro durmiente, repleto de magulladuras y rasguños, lo que hizo enternecer el corazón de la pelirroja que sin darse cuenta acercaba sus labios a la cara del chico la cual besó con ternura muy cerca de los labios.

-Gracias por defenderme Shinji, eres el primero que lo hace. Lo siento pero ahora tendré que ir a clase, no puedo estar ausente dos clases seguidas o mis padres me regañaran de nuevo, seguro estarás bien aquí durmiendo en paz.

Después de esas dulces palabras, Asuka salió de la habitación médica y se dirigió a su salón para encontrarse con su profesora Misato, la cual no le dio problemas al entrar, diciéndole que tanto la pelea como el retraso al entrar a clases serían su pequeño secreto, lo que hizo feliz a la pelirroja, al darse cuenta que ya no sería regañada por sus padres.

Shinji por su parte, solo había cerrado los ojos para descansar por un momento, pero todos creyeron que estaba durmiendo así que dejó que lo siguieran creyendo, ya que dormir era su intención, pero con las muchas patadas que le habían propinado le era imposible conciliar el sueño, por lo que escuchó toda la historia de su compañera y por supuesto también, sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder después de sentir los labios de Asuka tan cerca de los suyos. Pero algo más importante era lo que lo tenía preocupado en ese instante…

-"La historia de Asuka me hace recordar otra tragedia, la de Rei"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Y bien, aquí llegó el cuarto cap de El Ojo, que salió más temprano de lo que creí, tal vez porque ya me quedé pegado en esta historia, nuevamente GRACIAS a todos los que me han leído y especialmente a Verónica por ser mi primer fan de esta historia, "o eso creo jeje". Y también un tremendo gracias a todos los que me dejaron saludos para mi cumpleaños… eso último fue sarcasmo ya que nadie me dejó un mensajito de cariño aunque ya fue hace tiempo mi cumple jijiji, pero da igual ya que este dieciocho está de cumpleaños mi país Chile así que lo celebraré como se debe ya que no todos los días cumples 200 años.

Por otra parte, felicidades a España por obtener el campeonato mundial de fútbol y fuerza a los afectados del terremoto (del que fui victima) y por supuesto a los 33 mineros que siguen con vida a 700 metros de profundidad. (Ver en Google para más información, a propósito que retrasado estoy en las noticias…)


	5. Hubo una vez una familia

De más está decir que la propiedad de los personajes es de Gainax, no mía, no hago esto con el fin de lucrar así que no me demanden por favor.

**Capítulo 5: Hubo una vez una familia**

Las luces de Tokio-3 se habían encendido ya por la inminente partida del sol, y aunque era tiempo de volver a casa y descansar para el día venidero, una persona no se contentaba con la rutina de la mayoría de los buenos ciudadanos; es más, secuestro e intimidación serían algunos de los muchos cargos que se le formularían a esta mujer si es que era atrapada, lo que ella jamás dejaría que sucediera.

La escena policiaca se desarrollaba en un viejo hospital aun funcional, en donde una mujer de mediana edad retenía a una decena de personas en una de las salas de espera del establecimiento de salud, junto con un arma de fuego de dudosa procedencia, y que amenazaba con disparar a cualquiera que interfiriera con su plan.

-¿Y qué es lo que desea? Preguntó con tono serio el oficial Gendou Ikari.

-Drogas, ella es una adicta a la morfina y cuando su proveedor fue neutralizado por nuestros agentes el mes anterior, no tuvo mejor idea que irrumpir en un hospital exigiendo el fármaco.-Habló la oficial Katsuragi quien había tratado de retener a la mujer para que no cometiera una locura, ya que en su estado de abstinencia por las semanas sin el anestésico, podría convertirla en una asesina en cualquier minuto.

-Katsuragi trata de retenerla por algunos minutos más mientras trabajamos en el equipo de asalto. No me gustaría llegar al extremo de usar las armas, pero en una situación asi de complicada me temo que será un recurso necesario.

-Ikari, sería mejor tener la aprobación del jefe antes de actuar.

-Ese adicto al trabajo está lidiando con un robo de banco a esta misma hora, mientras no llegue a tiempo yo me haré cargo de la situación.

-Entiendo, estaré distrayéndola unos minutos más y mi equipo se hará cargo de la vigilancia y de detener a la prensa. Te dejaremos el camino libre.

-Ya escucharon muchachos, tenemos a una adicta a la morfina, armada y peligrosa, preparen el equipo y estén listos a mi señal.

-¿Será capaz de detener a esa mujer solo con un grupo de cuatro?- Dijo uno de los hombres de Katsuragi. –Además se rumorea que está tramitando su divorcio por tener un hijo fuera de su matrimonio, no creo que esté en condiciones para…

-Primero que todo, es un grupo de cinco, Ikari irá con ellos. Puede parecer pretencioso, además de mujeriego, pero es uno de los mejores policías con los que contamos. Además el jefe lo valora mucho, más si lo dejo a cargo de un secuestro con rehenes. Un policía siempre debe estar en condiciones para casos así, no importan los rumores o escándalos.

-Sí, es verdad, lo lamento por un momento perdí el enfoque.

-Pues no lo pierdas de nuevo y saca a esos entrometidos de la prensa, que están estorbando.

-Entendido.

Mientras los uniformados trataban de detener el caos producido por los medios y por los familiares de los rehenes, Gendou Ikari se avocaba a la tarea de pensar como desarmar e inmovilizar a la mujer sin dañar las personas de su alrededor.

-Matsumoto y Oomura se encargarán de subir por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, ella está en la sala 4 del ala oeste de ese piso, vallan con cuidado hasta la sala 3 mientras yo subiré por la escalera contraria y nos encontraremos en el cuarto acordado; O'ryan subirás hasta el tejado y bajarás por el exterior en soga hasta la ventana donde está la secuestradora y entrarás a mi señal, mientras que López nos dará apoyo franco, ¿lo han entendido!

-¡Roger!

Ya todos en sus lugares comenzaron la operación, y en tanto Misato la distraía, un furtivo policía entró por la ventana que daba hacia el exterior rompiendo los vidrios en pequeños cristales que cegaron por un instante a la mujer, mientras que el resto del equipo entraba por la puerta principal, y en menos de tres segundos y en magnífica sincronía rodearon a la mujer que en un momento intentó resistirse pero un balazo en una pierna por cortesía de López la detuvo.

-Ya no tiene nada que hacer Aihara-san, está rodeada y herida, suelte el arma y todos ganaremos.

-¡Crees que me tragaré esa mierda! ¡No puedo vivir sin morfina! ¡Dénmela!

-Irá a un centro de rehabilitación, aunque el hecho de que haya tomado rehenes no la salvará de unos cuantos años en la cárcel.

-¿Centro de rehabilitación, dice? ¿Cárcel? Realmente la chica que me hablaba desde la calle me dio más esperanzas que usted.- Dijo la mujer tendiéndose en el piso aun con su pistola en la mano, la que en un rápido movimiento disparó en contra de O'ryan hiriéndolo en un brazo mientras que los rehenes huían desesperados del peligroso lugar. Ahí fue cuando Gendo sin pensarlo dos veces y sin poder apuntar bien disparó contra ella en el pecho hiriéndola de muerte.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Ayer a las diecinueve treinta horas una mujer de treinta y dos años fue abatida tras ser la responsable de un secuestro con rehenes en el hospital memorial en Tokio-3. Se desconocen los detalles que llevaron a esta persona a tomar tan drástica decisión, pero todo indica que se trató de un desequilibrio emocional y psicológico de la muj…

-Cariño ¿por qué no dejas de atormentarte y te relajas por un momento siquiera?- Dijo Aoi Ayanami apagando el televisor.

-Eso quiero Aoi, pero simplemente no puedo, no puedo convencerme de que maté a esa mujer.

-Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, no hubo nada malo en ello.

-Pero éramos cinco contra ella, pudimos haberla reducido, pero yo simplemente me quede mirando como el resto de mi equipo hacía todo el trabajo; hasta O'ryan salió herido por mi ineficacia…

-Y muchos más podrían haber salido heridos sino fuera por tu acción. No te eches a morir amor, no me gusta verte deprimido.

-Aoi, gracias a Dios que te conocí, tú y Rei son maravillosas, no sé qué habría sido de mí sin mis dos rosas azules.

-Y no olvides a Shinji, es un buen chico no merece lo que le está pasando ahora.

-Es cierto, creo que la separación con Yui lo está afectando en demasía, además es solo un niño y no creo que comprenda nuestra situación. Me gustaría tenerlo conmigo y criarlo junto a Rei, pero es casi imposible que gane la custodia.

-Yui no te lo está poniendo fácil…

-No es eso, bueno, eso también es cierto, es predecible que una madre quiera estar con su hijo, pero la jueza me odia porque cree que soy un mujeriego que estuvo con dos mujeres a la vez. Me casé con Yui por presión de mis padres ya que los suyos tienen mucha influencia, pero fuiste tú a quién siempre amé. Maldición hasta adopté su apellido y mi Rei no puede llevar el mío. Para la gente siempre serás mi amante, pero para mí eres mi vida.

-Lo sé Gendou.- Dijo la Aoi abrazando la cabeza del acongojado hombre contra su pecho, dándole el más preciado refugio para un hombre: los brazos de una mujer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Cómo que Yui renunció a la custodia de Shinji?

-Lo que oyes Gendou, tal parece que le detectaron un cáncer en avanzado estado, ya no puede hacer nada por su vida; Gendou has ganado el juicio.

-Eso no puede ser, sus padres deberían meter sus narices en cualquier momento ¡ellos no dejarían que su nieto viviera conmigo por nada del mundo!

-Tal parece que Yui no quiere más problemas y convenció a los abuelos del muchacho para que no intervinieran en el juicio. Te seré sincero Gendou, como tu abogado no tenía la más mínima esperanza de ganar, pero ésta es una oportunidad única. Solo tienes que reclamar al chico y listo.

¡No hables de esa forma de Shinji! ¡Él no es un objeto! Además lo siento por Yui, ella sufrió lo mismo que yo, la casaron a la fuerza para obtener un nieto y ahora no podrá cuidar de su hijo. Si hubiera sabido que terminaría así…

-Lo siento Gendou, a veces en nuestra profesión tratamos a las personas como objetos pero no fui mi intención ofender, así que lo lamento. Pero respecto a la situación de tu esposa no es culpa tuya, y no hubieras podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Lo sé Eiji, lo sé.

-Con respecto a tu hijo, se te fue encargada su custodia de forma inmediata, así que ve cuando quieras y llévalo contigo.

-Entiendo, por ahora lo dejaré en la casa de sus abuelos hasta que Yui fallezca, luego se irá conmigo, eso hará las cosas más saludables para él.

-Pues bien hombre, creía que te haría feliz la noticia pero creo que te he arruinado el día. Bien hasta luego, y no demores mucho en llevarte al chico o sus abuelos se lo dejarán.

Cortando el teléfono, con el cual había hablado con su abogado, Gendou descansó sobre su sofá pensando, siempre pensando… "pobre de Yui".

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Hola Shinji, ¿sabes quién soy?

-La amante de mi padre.

-¡Shinji!- Reclamó Gendou

-Está bien cariño, es de esperar una respuesta como esa. Déjame intentarlo otra vez.

-Mmmhh.

-Shinji, sabes que desde ahora vivirás con nosotros ¿cierto?

-Sí, porque mi madre ha muerto.

-Y porque tu padre te quiere mucho, y yo también, así que llevémonos bien.

-Mi padre… traicionó a mi madre, no me llevaré bien con él ¡nunca!

-¡Shinji!- Ambos adultos trataron de contener al chico pero no pudieron evitar su huida.

-Esto será difícil.

-No te preocupes, algún día me aceptará.

-¿Qué le pasó a ese chico mamá?

-Nada Rei, él solo está algo nervioso porque está con gente extraña para él, así que seamos cordiales y démosle la bienvenida con cariño, bien? Además desde ahora el será tu hermano mayor, así que sé buena y ve a saludarlo.

-Si mamá.

-Rei, sé amable con él, no lo ha pasado bien, haz que se alegre, quieres?

-Sí papá.

En un despacho con la luz aun encendida se pudo escuchar un "mi pequeña Rei" mientras el dueño de esas palabras dormía sobre unos cuantos papeles llenos de información criminalística. No lejos de ahí una chica de cabellos celestes tenía un sueño parecido, un sueño nostálgico, un sueño alegre de dos niños conociéndose por primera vez, un sueño que rememoraba esas viejas y exquisitas sensaciones de conocer por primera vez al amor de tu vida; un sueño que poco a poco se convertiría en una pesadilla.

-Hola.

-Vete, no quiero estar con nadie.

-Estar solo es aburrido, porque no quieres que te haga compañía.

-…

-Quieres qu-…

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Emmm, ocho pero mi cumpleaños es pasado mañana y tendré nueve.

-Yo cumpliré los diez en unos cuantos días ¿sabes lo que significa?

-¡Que tendremos que hacer una gran fiesta de cumpleaños!

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres tonta? Mi padre traicionó a mi madre con la tuya un año después de que nací. ¡Como lo odio! Recuerdo a mi mamá llorar y lo odio aún más.

-Pues odiar no resolverá nada.

-¡No te sientes a mi lado!

-Je je ya es tarde.

-¡Te odio, y a tu madre y a todo el mundo!

-Pero yo no te odio, no me has hecho nada.

-¿Qué?

-Yo también he visto a mi mamá llorar; siempre que vamos donde mis abuelos ella llora y no sé por qué. Le dicen que es una amante y que no se ha casado y yo no entiendo que es tan complicado.

-Pues claro que no entiendes si solo eres una niña.

-Pero tú también eres un niño, además en dos días cumpliré ocho y tendremos la misma edad.

¿Qué pasa, por qué has abierto tanto los ojos? ¿Dije algo malo?

-Ja, jajaja no, no has dicho nada malo, solo entendí algo.

-¿Qué entendiste?

-Es un secreto.

-¡Vamos dime!

-Que no, jaja no me hagas cosquillas jajaja.

-Oye ¿cómo te llamas?

-Shinji, ¿y tú?

-Rei, seamos amigos.

-No hay necesidad de ser amigos, ya que somos hermanos Rei.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Rei como estás de cumpleaños te dejaremos a ti la elección de que quieres hacer para celebrarlo.

-Creímos conveniente que como estas creciendo tomes tus propias elecciones así que te dejaremos hacer lo que quieras.

-Quiero ir al cine con Shinji.

-¿Ir al cine? ¿No te gustaría ir a un parque de diversiones o una gran fiesta con un gran pastel?

-No, Shinji es mi regalo de cumpleaños y quiero ver una película con él.

-Jajaja eres muy tierna hija, entonces todos iremos al cine, ¿estás de acuerdo Shinji?

-Está bien, mientras la peli sea de acción está bien.

-Pues vamos entonces.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Shinji está respondiendo a su cambio de vida mejor de lo que esperábamos.

-En realidad creo que ha cambiado su forma de ser completamente, al principio no quería ni siquiera verme y ahora estamos yendo al cine juntos, además que comenzó a ser más comunicativo y ya no se aísla en su habitación.

-Me pregunto cuál será la razón de su cambio…

-Creo que ha sido Rei, ella siempre lo incita a salir y es muy conversadora; tal vez Shinji todavía nos odia, pero ha hecho una buena amiga con quien jugar.

-Espero que se lleven a futuro tan bien como ahora. Si Rei es la causa de su cambio de actitud, entonces ella sería el pilar de ésta familia. Ojalá no sea mucha la presión para ella.

-No te preocupes, conozco a mi niña y no se hizo amiga de Shinji por cosas tan complejas como no dejar que se hunda nuestra familia. Ella lo hace de corazón, de verdad quería un amigo y creo que consiguió más que eso; consiguió un hermano.

-Tienes razón Aoi, son niños aun, no se preocuparían por cosas como divorcios o…

-¡Gendo cuidado…!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Shinji, ¿por qué te gustan las películas de acción?

-No es que me gusten, sino que me disgustan el resto: odio las románticas y no entiendo las comedias.

-Entonces veremos emmm… ¡ya sé! Que tal Terminator seis, dicen que es muy buena

-¡Sí! Esa clase de pelis me gustan, con robots, armas y bum bum.

-Jaja eres gracioso Shinji, me gustas.

-Emm… Rei… ¿no… crees que vamos caminando muy rápido? Nuestros padres están muy atrás.

-Te sonrojaste.

-N-no es verdad.

-Eres lindo.

-¡Ya deja de molestarme!

-…!

-¡Shinji, escuché un grito atrás!

-Y creo que es tu mamá, ¡vamos corre!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡Gendou cuidado!

-¡Qué?

-¡Maldita sea no te interpongas! ¡Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta y a ti también si te metes!

-¡Aoi, no!

-¡Ahhhh!

-…

Solo es un instante y solo sangre es lo que veo, pero no es mi sangre; por un momento llegué a pensar que era sangre azul como los cabellos de Aoi, luego veo al amor de mi vida cayendo al piso para ya no volver a levantarse. La chica que la apuñaló está de pie temblando, sus ojos muestran pánico más su quijada devela rabia y odio más allá de lo imaginable ¿Cuántos años tendría? Quince a lo máximo. Luego veo a Shinji y a Rei corriendo hacia mí. Reduzco a la adolescente mientras le grito a Shinji que se lleve lejos a Rei y pido ayuda con desesperación… la que llegó muy tarde. Después me entero de quien era: la única hija de la mujer que asesiné en el hospital memorial. Razones tenía para matarme pero ninguna contra Aoi. Es mi culpa; soy un fiasco, un inútil tanto con la mujer que maté como con la mujer que me casé, con mi hijo y ahora Rei ha perdido a su madre. Quisiera morir en este instante pero hay dos buenas razones para no hacerlo. Tengo que vivir, vivir por ellos y para ellos y para todo aquel que me necesite.- Pensaba Gendou mientras despertaba tristemente del sueño, o más bien recuerdo de la familia feliz que alguna vez soñó, entretanto arreglaba los papeles de decenas de asesinatos que necesitaban solución.- Que ironía…

Uno a uno iban despertando los habitantes de la casa y comenzando las labores matutinas, pero todos con un silencio anormal, ayer era el aniversario de la muerte de Aoi y recodándola encendieron incienso en su altar y mientras Shinji se marchaba a la escuela Gendo le dirigió una esperada y algo tardía frase a Rei.

-Rei, Visitemos a tu madre hoy.

-Sí, papá.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sé lo que está pensando y no, no estaba muerto y menos de parranda, solo algo falto de inspiración y mucho trabajo, así que compréndanme antes de apalearme por favor.


	6. Las sospechas de un chico

De más está decir que la propiedad de los personajes es de Gainax no mía, no hago esto con el fin de lucrar así que no me demanden por favor.

**Capítulo 6: Las sospechas de un chico y los temores de una chica.**

Hay muchos tipos de gente acostumbradas a hacer su trabajo, sin embargo hay pocos que se amoldarían a labores como ésta y eso se veía claramente en el sujeto que vomitaba en la berma de la carretera, y de una forma muy estrepitosa.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese? ¿Comió algo podrido o qué?

-No, es novato. Primer día.

-¡Oh! Parece que nadie le advirtió que no comiera antes de salir a su primer asesinato. Bueno allá él, en todo caso donde está el tipo que saca las fotos…

-Está vomitando en la berma.

-Mierda, este día será largo. Por cierto se ve bastante joven.

-Sí, es el nieto del Kozo, tiene solo quince. Es bueno sacando fotos, pero es un fiasco con el estómago.

-¡Ah ya veo! ¡Con que éste es el famoso Kensuke! Pero según recuerdo se llevaba pésimo con el jefe.

-Eso lo sabe todo el mundo, es un nieto ilegítimo, y el jefe no perdonó a su hijo el haber traicionado a su esposa.

-¿Entonces que hace aquí?

-Quien sabe, lo único que sé es que comió demasiado porque lleva ahí un buen rato.

-Iré por él, tu quédate aquí y termina ese maldito dibujo que quiero irme rápido de aquí.

Aida Kensuke no era de las personas más experimentadas en el campo criminalístico, pero su fascinación por la filmación y la fotografía lo habían llevado lejos, muy lejos en este caso, ya que nunca quiso verse envuelto en sucesos sangrientos como el que tenía enfrente suyo en ese momento, bueno, a espaldas de él, no quería ni siquiera mirar el cadáver al que supuestamente debía tomarle fotografías, pero el gran favor que le pidió a su padre de que lo convirtiera en un cineasta profesional había llevado que este hablara con el abuelo Kozo para que tomara unas lecciones de tomas y grabaciones de asesinatos y accidentes que no cualquiera estaría dispuesto a ver… al menos no en vivo.

-Diablos, esto es peor de lo que pensé.

-Y se pondrá peor chico, tenemos un accidente de tráfico y debemos ir allá lo más pronto posible.

-Cuando mi padre me habló de un trabajo de medio tiempo nunca creí que me llevaría a esto, maldición ni siquiera creo que esto sea legal.

-Hijo te enseñaré algo bueno: si tienes poder, entonces las leyes no sirven de nada, y menos en Tokio-3 que está mandado totalmente por la policía y especialmente Nerv, el escuadrón policial que tu abuelo fundó.

-Pues se nota que tiene poder, y eso que ya no está en la fuerza.

-Que cierto es eso, para nosotros tu abuelo siempre será nuestro jefe, aunque Ikari no lo hace mal. ¿Oye si no querías ver sangre entonces por qué aceptaste el trabajo?

-Orgullo; no quería verme como un marica frente a mi abuelo, aunque ya todo se haya arreglado en mi familia él siempre me mirará por debajo de mis media hermanas. Mi honor debo defenderlo.

-Pues no lo haces muy bien aquí vomitando. Vamos, volvamos y saca unas buenas fotos y quedarás como un hombre frente al jefe.

-Pues no queda de otra, además mi estómago ya no tiene más que devolver.

Caminando lentamente me fui acercando al cadáver que yacía entre unos matorrales a un costado de la carretera. La mujer asesinada no pasaba los treinta años y tenía un corte limpio en el cuello. Su sangre había manchado por completo los arbustos que la rodeaban y un pequeño árbol adyacente. Comencé a sacar las fotos en las distintas posiciones que dicta el manual, por lo cual me fue imposible no notar ciertas similitudes entre este asesinato y el video que vi un tiempo atrás. Los policías decían que la habían matado por ser una prostituta, tal vez unos barre-calles de esos que eliminan mendigos y uno que otro borracho, pero solo quedaba en eso, un simple "tal vez", lo que me pareció muy sospechoso.

-Hey ¿han escuchado?- habló un sujeto dentro de un carro policial.- Van a dejar este caso a Nerv.

Nerv es una rama policiaca más, que es controlada por la Comandancia General de la policía, sin embargo los casos más difíciles o alguna operación que debe ir como reloj suizo, siempre es controlada por esa sección.

-¿Nerv? Pero si es solo una prostituta.- el policía habló como si no fuera más que un perro.- Esos de Nerv no tienen mucho que hacer últimamente.

-Pues mejor para nosotros, ya no tenemos que encargarnos de esto.

-Si hubiese sabido que criminalística era así, me hubiese integrado a la antimotines. Esos tipos sí que tienen acción…

No podía controlarla, simplemente no podía, mis sospechas cada vez eran más grandes ¿Por qué Nerv mete sus narices en esto, si la policía normal ni siquiera lo analiza profundamente? ¿De dónde salieron esos rumores que el o los asesinos eran barre-calles?

-Chico, nos vamos.

Para mí la conclusión era obvia, Nerv quería que esto no saliera a la luz como algo serio, sino que quieren que pensemos que fue una muerte causada por algún grupo aficionado a las ideas Hitlerianas como los que abundan por las calles en estos días, pero ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Tengo la sensación del saber el por qué.

- Oye chico, que esto ya no es asunto nuestro ven y vámonos de aquí de una buena vez.

-Sí, lo siento es que estaba algo distraído.

-Pues no te distraigas más y síguenos que ya nos vamos.

Las sospechas asaltaban al joven, quien desconfiaba del actuar policiaco y en especial de Nerv, pero tenía que confirmarlo o de otra forma no dormiría tranquilo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Día lunes y los chicos se preparaban para una jornada agotadora de clases, pero cierto chico no prestaba atención a las clases del profesor, sino que pensaba una y otra vez en el suceso ocurrido la semana anterior en la que su compañera de asiento le beso casi en los labios después de contar su dolorosa verdad, y es que Shinji estaba preocupado por dejar malentendidos con su amiga, por lo que pensaba una y otra vez si contarle que él estaba despierto cuando ella y la profesora Katsuragi charlaban o debía mantener el silencio que había conservado hasta entonces. Tan ensimismado estaba que no puso atención a una pregunta del maestro, el cual muy molesto regañó al muchacho.

-Ikari…

-Ikari Shinji…

-¡Señor Ikari!

-¿Qué…?

-¡¿Cómo dijo?

-¡Ah! ¡Si profesor, presente!

-¡Me podría decir por qué anda en las nubes y no en mi clase!

-Eh…

-Nada de eehh, si no va a prestar atención entonces váyase del salón ahora mismo.

-Lo siento profesor, no volverá a pasar.

-Muy bien Señor Ikari, más esto dejará huella en su registro, ahora siéntese y ponga…

En ese momento y para la alegría de Shinji, el horario de clases daba paso al tiempo de descanso en donde todos los alumnos hicieron caso omiso a las quejas de la representante de curso y salieron disparados a comprar sus almuerzos, en especial Ikari que no quería vérselas con el profesor. Después de la batahola de la clase 2-A Shinji fue a la azotea a comer su almuerzo hecho por él, lo que no esperaba es que Asuka estuviera ahí antes que él y con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Asuka…- Shinji no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Shinji ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Has estado todo el día evitándome, ni siquiera vinimos juntos a la escuela.

-Bueno, yo… quería pensar un poco y por eso caminé en vez de ir en autobús.

-Pues si querías pensar por qué no me avisas. Estuve esperándote mucho tiempo tonto, llegué tarde por tu culpa.

-Siento eso Asuka.

-¡Eso no es lo que me molesta Kinder!

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan furiosa…?

-¡Es porque ni siquiera me has dirigido la palabra en todo el día!

Shinji agacho la cabeza y cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de elegir bien sus palabras. Asuka era una buena amiga, y él no era de las personas que le mienten a sus amigos, aunque ésta vez lo ameritara. Después de unos segundos abrió los ojos y enfrentó a la chica.

-Asuka ¿Recuerdas la pelea?

-Pues claro que la recuerdo ¿Qué tiene eso? ¿acaso se te soltaron algunos tornillos con los golpes que te dieron?

-No, Asuka estoy tratando de decirte algo… difícil, así que por favor no bromees.

-Oh, perdón, no creí que fuera muy importante.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó después de la pelea?

-Sí, te llevamos a la enfermería y luego te dormiste por los golpes.

-Pues la verdad es que yo… realmente quería dormir, en serio, pero no pude.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Lo siento realmente, mi intención no era…

-Entonces eres igual que ellos.- susurró la chica

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada Shinji no te preocupes, jeje. Solo estaba algo enojada porque mis padres se enteraron que falté a una clase recién llegando a la escuela, y me desquité contigo así que mejor olvidemos el asunto.

-Pero Asuka aun no te he dicho lo que quería decirte…

-No tienes por qué Shinji, entiendo lo que quieres decir. No te molestes en hablar conmigo si no quieres ¡oh! ¡mira que tarde es, se agotará todo el pan! Mejor voy corriendo, adiós Shinji.

-¡Asuka! le grité, y ella pareció oírme, puesto que por menos de un segundo paró y trató de voltearse, solo para después correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Por un instante creí ver lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no puedo asegurarlo. No entiendo su reacción, solo quería evitar algún malentendido entre nosotros, nunca creí que reaccionara de esa manera. Además su excusa fue muy mala, ya que traía consigo una cajita con comida casera, no tenía necesidad de comprar su almuerzo. Aun es un misterio lo que pasa por la cabeza de esa chica, por lo menos para mí.

Después del receso entramos al aula de nuevo, esta vez nos tocaba con la profesora Katsuragi, por lo que me sentí más relajado; es divertido como los profesores pueden ser un sueño o una pesadilla, menos mal que me agrada mucho nuestra maestra titular o sería un infierno diario venir a este colegio. Asuka se sentó a un costado mío, me sonrió y luego miró hacia el pizarrón. Para ojos de cualquiera parecía igual que siempre, pero para mí no. Se veía, como decirlo… agotada ¡no! mejor dicho, desesperanzada, como si hubiese trabajado diez años en un empleo que no le gusta, solo para luego sonreírle fingidamente a la gente. No me gustó su expresión y se lo dejaría claro ahora mismo.

-Maestra.- Dije sonando casi moribundo.- Mi estómago está muy mal, creo que comí algo en mal estado.

-¿De verdad Señor Ikari? Creí que su almuerzo lo preparaba usted.

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, los huevos de hoy no estaban muy frescos.

-Idiota como pudiste cocinar huevos podridos.- Toji hizo su aparición.

-Bueno… también estoy algo resfriado, tal vez por eso no pude notar el olor.

-¡¿Pero ni siquiera los viste?

-Es que no tenía puestas mis gafas.

-Pero si tú no usas ga…

-Amigo Toji, siempre tan hablador jaja.- Tapándole la boca a mi idiota amigo, le di una invitación a que se callara.

-Bien Señor Ikari, si tiene tantas ganas de ir a la enfermería puede ir.

-Pero no creo que pueda ir solo, será mejor que alguien me acompañe.

-Shinji amigo yo puedo ir contigoooOOOAAUU!

-¿Puede Asuka acompañarme?

-¿Asuka?- creo que vi una pequeña reacción en sus ojos cuando nombre a Asuka.- ¿Quieres ir con él?

-Claro maestra.

Me sentí molesto con su afirmación, ya me estaba enfermando esa sonrisa falsa.

-Está bien pueden ir ambos, pero antes… Señor Ikari le tomaré la temperatura.

La maestra se acercó a mí con rostro serio. Dudo que se haya tragado mi historia; mierda estoy perdido. Con su mano izquierda tocó mi frente y después de unos segundos, arregló el cuello de mi camisa y me miró con una leve ¿sonrisa?

-Tal parece que tienes temperatura muchacho, Asuka, lo dejo en tus manos.

-Creo que este es mi día de suerte, la maestra creyó mi historia totalmente y me dejó salir con Asuka a la enfermería, claro está que jamás llegaremos a destino; la enfermera Akagi no es tan fácil de engañar como la maestra, además no tenía sentido ir a tal lugar y, a mitad de camino, dejé de apoyarme del hombro de Asuka y comencé a caminar normalmente.

-¿Qué pasa Shinji? ¿ya puedes caminar normalmente?

-Ya deja esa cara de que todo está bien y no pasa nada.

-¿D-de que me estás hablando?- titubeó.- Pero si todo está bien…

-¡Nada está bien! Has estado con esa sonrisa fingida desde la hora de almuerzo y realmente me molesta y sé que a ti también así que por qué no me dices lo que te pasa de una buena vez.

-No me pasa nada…

-No te creo.

-No pasa nada…

-¡Dime!

-¡POR QUE DEBERÍA DECIRTE!

-Asuka...

-Sé lo que querías decirme en la azotea, no quiero escucharlo ¡no quiero!

-No entiendo tu actitud, solo no quería dejar malentendidos contigo nada más.

-¿Malentendidos? ¿Qué malentendidos?

-Bueno, recuerdo que me besaste antes de irte, así que quería decirte que ya estoy saliendo con alguien, solo para que lo supieras nada más.

-¿Entonces no quieres dejar de ser mi amigo?

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué pensaste eso…?

De pronto y casi como un cachorrito, Asuka se abalanzó hacia mí con lágrimas en sus ojos, abrazándome muy fuerte. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue devolver el abrazo. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, creo, y mientras permanecíamos en esa posición, Asuka me dijo sollozando lo que sentía.

-Creí que me abandonarías Shinji, igual que todos los demás.

-¿Por qué creíste eso?

-Porque escuchaste mi secreto, mi más profundo secreto, y todos quienes lo han oído me han dejado, tal parece que creen que estoy loca cuando les hablo de mis medicamentos o del psicólogo.

-Realmente eres una tonta, me golpearon y patearon por defenderte y crees que dejaré de ser tu amigo por eso…

-Lo siento Shinji, siento si te hice enfadar.

-No tienes por qué disculparte.

-Lo siento…

-Tonta… ¡hey! Ahora que lo recuerdo tenemos un tiempo libre, ¿Quieres ir a almorzar? Apuesto a que no has comido.

-Jeje, si estaba muy triste y olvide comer.

-Pues yo no almorcé nada, que tal si lo hacemos ahora, ¡y no me dirás que no! vi como escondías tu cajita de almuerzo en el saquillo de tu uniforme.

-¡Ah! Soy tan descuidada, ya ni siquiera puedo esconderle mi bento* a mi amigo.

-Te lo dije eres una tonta.

-No es para que me lo estés repitiendo todo el tiempo.

-Toooonta.

-¡Ya verás mocoso!

Corrí hacia la azotea, escapando de la furia de Asuka ya totalmente recompuesta. Sé que seremos regañados por esto, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. En ese momento solo éramos dos buenos amigos jugando por los pasillos.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-"Tal parece que se han reconciliado. Es bueno saber que Asuka tiene un buen amigo, aunque Shinji debería aprender a mentir mejor si quiere saltarse las clases; en fin, tendré que castigarlos a ambos cuando regresen, ese es el deber de una profesora".- Shinji en su nerviosismo por salir del aula no se dio cuenta que en el instante en que la profesora Misato le tomó la temperatura, puso un micrófono inalámbrico en el cuello de su camisa. Ella también se había dado cuenta del extraño cambio de actitud de la chica y, como le había tomado cariño, se dio la libertad de espiarla solo para saber cuál era la causa de su mal estado de ánimo y de darle su merecido a quien fuera el culpable, ya que ese era "el deber de una profesora". Pero en su silenciosa intervención, se enteró de algo que la intrigó e hizo salir la curiosidad de Misato.

-"Me pregunto quién será la novia de Shinji…"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bueno, he aquí otro cap de "El ojo" y aunque ahora no me demore medio año en escribir el cap, debo admitir que he escrito con mucha menos frecuencia que antes, pero no se preocupen, esta historia tendrá final, así que lean y comenten que así me entran más ganas de escribir, es importante para mi ver que mi trabajo le gusta a la gente y si no les gusta, pues también tienen derecho a decirlo.

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, gracias Verónika Davis Kopawski por tu comentario anterior, fue realmente motivador, en serio.

Nos leemos!


	7. El asesino descubierto

De más está decir que la propiedad de los personajes, trama y detalles de Evangelion le pertenecen a Gainax no a mí. Hago esto con el fin de entretener y matar el tiempo, así que no me demanden por favor.

**Capítulo 7: El asesino descubierto**

-No importa por donde lo vea no encontré solución más que ésta. Matar y seguir matando... ya no veo el sentido; quería transmitir un mensaje, un mensaje en donde los niños no se vieran afectados por madres irresponsables, en personas que los guiaran por malos senderos, o simplemente se vieran ignorados por la única figura materna que tendrán... pero fue inútil ya que el mensaje llegó a la nada. Me pregunto ¿qué sería de mí si no hubiese matado a la primera de esas mujeres? Tal vez seguiría mi vida igualmente, o tal vez, solo tal vez...

(Ruidos de ramas siendo pisadas)

-¿Qué?

(Respiración irregular)

-"¡Hay alguien! ¡Alguien me espía!"

(Ruido de arbustos)

-"Maldición aún estoy con el cuerpo en mis manos."

(Silencio)

-"Creo que sabe lo que le espera, está quieto como un gatito asustado...es hora de probar este nuevo juguete".

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡Ja!

-Maldición Kensuke por una vez déjame ganar.

-Nop. Toji realmente debes tratar de ser menos predecible.- Le aconsejó Kensuke

-Mmhh claro, ahora tendré que comprar el pan otra vez.

-Mala suerte en el juego, buena suerte en el amor.

-Esa es solo un tonto refrán, Hikari ni siquiera quiere salir conmigoaaAUU!

-¡Suzuhara deja de decir mentiras y ve a comprar tu almuerzo ahora!

-Si mi princesa.

-Hikari tiene un oído muy agudo.

-Sí, y siempre se me olvida.

-Hablando de olvidos, ¿dónde está Shinji?

-Debe haber ido a la azotea. Él ya nos dejó por esa belleza pelirroja.

-Deja de decir idioteces y ve a comprar el pan, yo iré a buscar a Shinji... ¡ah! Y no te olvides de nuestro plan.

-Querrás decir tu plan, yo no quiero ir.

-Toji amigo te divertirás y si está Shinji será mejor, así que apresúrate.

-Está bien, será mejor que tengas planeado algo grande. "Últimamente he visto a Ken algo raro, quizá por eso quiere hacer este viaje.

-¿Qué es lo que tienen planeado?

-¡Ay! "Hikari me oyó otra vez"

-Por el modo en que te comportas, asumo que es algo impropio Suzuhara Toji.

-No es nada impropio princesa, solo que a Kensuke le dieron ganas de salir, nada más.

-¿Y a dónde se supone que irán los tres chiflados? Porque supongo que a Shinji lo llevarán también.

-"Vaya, realmente nos conoce bien" No lo sé.

-Como que no lo sabes, no te creo.

-Es verdad, tú sabes que jamás te mentiría.- Dijo Toji con cara de perrito apaleado.

-Mhh, bien por ahora creeré en ti, pero si me defraudas te mataré ¿DE ACUERDO?

-De acuerdo "creo que he firmado mi sentencia de muerte con lo que acabo de decir"- Oye Hikari, hace mucho tiempo que somos novios, no crees que ya deberíamos hacer más cosas, ya sabes… de novios.

-¿Cómo que cosas…? ¡Ah! Asqueroso, como me pides algo así como si nada.

-Oye qué es lo que piensas, yo digo cosas como tomarnos de la mano mientras caminamos hacia nuestras casas o ir a alguna cita juntos, o algo por el estilo. Últimamente solo te la pasas regañándome.

-Mmmh, creo que tienes razón Toji, no hemos progresado mucho desde que nos hicimos novios.

-De eso es lo que hablo, me gustaría estar más cerca de ti, no como compañero de clases sino como tu hombre.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Toji se sonrojó furiosamente al igual que Hikari. Ambos se amaban mucho, pero la obstinada delegada de curso no quería demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente, cosa que la apenaba bastante. Pero Toji no se quejaba, y eso hacía sentir bien a Hikari.

-Oye Toji.- Dijo Hikari con algo de vergüenza.- ¿De verdad te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

-Claro que sí.- Contestó Toji con una sonrisa.

-Entonces que tal si vamos a un parque de diversiones mañana… oh, creo que ya tienes planes con Kensuke.

-Cierto… ¡pero puedo posponerlo, le diré a Ken…!

-¡No! No quiero decepcionar a Kensuke, lo he visto algo decaído y creo que tú también lo has notado. Dejémoslo para el próximo domingo ¿te gustaría?

-Por supuesto mi princesa.

-Por cierto… ve a comprar tu almuerzo, que ya se está acabando.

-Rayos casi lo olvido, nos vemos en clase amor.- Dijo Toji mientras corría por los pasillos, más que feliz por la cita que tendrían.

-Ese tonto, ¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas vergonzosas tan a la ligera?

_**Mientras tanto…**_

-Ese Shinji si que nos tiene abandonados; será por lo que dijo Toji y nos cambió por la chica transferida… puede ser. Después de todo ella es una belleza y cuando un hombre se enamora, es natural que deje a los amigos a un lado. Que envidia, Toji tiene a la delegada de clases y Shinji a la chica nueva y yo aquí solo como un perro. ¡Ah! Pero no importa cuanta envidia me den los dos, mañana saldremos sí o sí de excursión.

Kensuke era un chico alegre por naturaleza pero últimamente se había estado comportando raro, y es que su trabajo de medio tiempo en criminalística lo tenía agotado, además de creer que en vez de forjarlo como cineasta, le estaba formando un trauma a la cinematografía al ver tanto cadáver. Sin embargo tenía que soportar, ya que si no lo hacía, perdería el poco respeto que había ganado de su abuelo, cosa que no quería que pasara. Además lo que había visto hace un poco menos de una semana le hacía despertar su curiosidad, e investigando un poco se dio cuenta que la prostituta asesinada tenía bastante dinero como para vivir una vida tranquila sin tener que salir a las calles; además de haber tenido dos hijos con una ex pareja, y que nunca le interesó visitarlos. Su perfil calzaba perfectamente con las víctimas del "asesino misterioso". Eso sumado a la política de absoluto silencio de Nerv le hacía sospechar aun más… pero aunque lo quisiera, él no era Sherlock Holmes y no podía descubrir todos los misterios detrás de ese incidente, así que quería darse el tiempo de relajarse y hacer una expedición a un monte que él conocía bien a hacer un juego de guerrillas que tanto le gustaba junto con sus amigos. Ya había convencido a Toji, aunque no le había mencionado el lugar al que irían porque sabía que si lo hacía éste no aceptaría. Ahora solo quedaba convencer a Shinji.

Llegando a la azotea estaba cuando escuchó unas risitas provenientes de afuera; abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró con Asuka y Shinji disfrutando de su almuerzo y conversando alegremente.

-Rayos, parece que es cierto lo que dijo Toji. Bueno, no importa, igualmente los interrumpiré." Soy tan malvado jeje".

-¡Chicos! ¡Buen provecho!- Dijo Kensuke abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

-Kensuke, gracias

-Oye Shinji ¿tienes un minuto?

-¿Eh? Sí claro.- Dijo el muchacho, pidiéndole permiso con los ojos a su compañera. Después de separarse de Asuka se dirigió a una esquina junto a Kensuke.

-Hey Shinji ¿tienes planes para mañana?

-Pues a decir verdad, sí.

-Entonces cancélalos, porque mañana nos iremos de excursión.

-¡Qué! Y me lo dices así tan calmado.

-Oye, no estoy tan tranquilo como parezco, por dentro estoy realmente excitado. Es que mañana será un día espectacular y ya no aguanto las ganas.

-Así veo, pero… creo que tengo malas noticias para ti. Mañana tengo algo importante que hacer y no puedo posponerlo.

-¡Tsk! ¿Realmente es tan importante como para dejar tirado a un amigo?- Kensuke no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Es que…

_**Unos minutos antes..**_

-Shinji ¿puedo pedirte algo?- Preguntó seriamente Asuka

-Mmh, dime.- Dijo Shinji tragando bocado.

-Mañana… mañana es un día muy doloroso para mí. Es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, y mi padre quiere llevar a mi madrastra a su tumba. Yo no estaba de acuerdo así que peleamos y le dije que no iría mientras él no cambiara de opinión. Pero eso es mentira; yo quiero ir, pero no con él, y menos sola. Shinji ¿podrías ir conmigo a la tumba de mi mamá? Si no quieres no importa, pero me gustaría ir acompañada si me encuentro con mi papá allí.

-Iré.- Dijo rápidamente Shinji.- No tengo nada que hacer mañana, y si es por el bien de una amiga, pues que mejor.

-Gracias Shinji.

-De nada Asuka.

_**De nuevo con Kensuke…**_

-Es que… Asuka me pidió que saliera con ella, y…

-¡Oh! Ya veo, tienes una cita.- Dijo Kensuke estrechando los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa siniestra.

-No, te equivocas, ella me pidió salir a…

-No tienes nada que explicar Shinji, entiendo como hombre que soy que en casos como este, la hermosura de una mujer vale más que un tonto viaje de excursión.- Comentó con ríos de lágrimas en los ojos.- No te preocupes y diviértete mañana ¡ah! Oye no te olvides de la protección, por si acaso.

-¿Protección? ¡Ah! ¡Kensuke lo has malentendido todo!- Dijo Shinji colorado como un tomate mientras Kensuke salía corriendo hacia la puerta de la azotea.

-Nos vemos en clases Shinji, adiós Asuka.

-Adiós.- Se despidió Asuka.- Shinji que te pasa, estas todo rojo.

-Nada, solo sigamos comiendo. Dijo Shinji sin atreverse a mirar a su amiga.

Mientras tanto Kensuke se lamentaba el hecho de que tendría que ir sólo con Toji; bueno, al menos era mejor que ir sin compañía alguna.

-"Pero que estoy pensando, siempre he ido solo, así que Toji será un buen acompañante. Me pregunto que armas llevaré… tal vez la Mp5 sea una buena opción.- Meditaba Kensuke al bajar las escaleras.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-No me digas que aquí es donde me traerías.

-Pues sí te digo ¡no es genial!

-Para nada.

-Oh vamos Toji, anímate ¡imagina todas las cosas que podemos hacer aquí!

-En eso estoy, y no me agrada para nada.

-Oye, podemos acampar y encender una fogata, hacer una guerra de guerrillas, cocinar nuestra propia comida y hasta podríamos atrapar nuestra comida… mira lo que traje.

Toji resopló con resignación, mientras Kensuke sostenía una caña de pescar en sus manos con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien Ken, tú ganas. Vamos a divertirnos todo lo que podamos, SOLO por esta vez, pero a la próxima me dirás con anticipación a donde me arrastrarás contigo.

-Ok.- Contestó Kensuke con un rostro que se parecería al de un gato al que le hubiesen dado atún.

-(Nuevo resoplido de Toji) Oye, ni pienses que vendremos el próximo domingo.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó curioso el chico de lentes.

-Tendré mi primera cita con Hikari desde que nos hicimos novios, es un día importantísimo así que no quiero que metas las narices.

-Señor, Sí Señor.- Contestó marcialmente el chico.

-Que idiota eres, bueno vamos a alegrar este día ¿qué hacemos primero?

-Armemos la carpa y luego a pescar.

-Muy bien, ¡manos a la obra!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_**Algo lejos de ahí…**_

Era entrada la tarde cuando llegamos al cementerio en donde probablemente se encontraría el padre de Asuka. Podía ver como las manos de ésta tiritaban, mientras sus piernas parecían flaquear con cada paso que daban.

-Tranquila Asuka, recuerda que no estás sola. Traté de consolarla.

-Sí lo sé, aún así no puedo dejar de temblar; mi padre es muy estricto y autoritario. Ahora que lo pienso, no se de donde saqué agallas para enfrentarlo.

-Pero este es un día especial, así que no debería haber problemas para que se reconcilien.

-Eso creo.- Rió forzadamente Asuka; eso me molestó, pero lo dejé pasar.

Caminamos un poco dentro del gran campo fúnebre para luego localizar la sepultura de la madre de Asuka. Aunque era predecible igualmente no lo esperábamos; ahí de pie estaba un señor de alta estatura y facciones extranjeras. Por la mirada dudosa de mi compañera, deduje que era su padre.

-Está solo…

-Creo que no ha querido tener más conflictos contigo y no ha traído a su mujer.- Dije sonando un poco alegre.

Dubitativamente, Asuka comenzó a dirigirse a donde se encontraba su padre, mientras yo la escoltaba un poco más atrás. El hombre volteó la cabeza y nos miró frunciendo el ceño. Creo que esto será un poco difícil para ambos.

-Creí que no vendrías.

-Nunca faltaría esta fecha papá y tú lo sabes.- Habló Asuka con una convicción que se oponía a la chica dudosa con la cual caminaba anteriormente. Al ver el súbito cambio de actitud de Asuka, el padre de ésta se sorprendió, para luego relajar el rostro.

-Asuka yo… trató de hablar el hombre, escogiendo bien sus palabras.- Lo siento hija, siento haberme enfadado contigo. Yo tuve la culpa al tener esa tonta idea de traer a tu madrastra aquí. No pensé en cuanto te dolería; fui un idiota…

-Sí, lo fuiste.

-Asuka…- Le murmuré, pero inmediatamente me hizo callar.

-Pero te perdono, porque sé que eres sincero.

-No creí que lo hicieras tan fácilmente.

-No quiero estar enojada contigo papá.

-Gracias hija.

-"Bien parece que todo está resuel…"

-Asuka no lo había querido decir antes pero ¿quién es él?

-"Vaya, con la conversación de Asuka se me olvido saludar"- Siento no presentarme antes, soy Shinji Ikari y soy…

-Es el chico que me gusta papá.

-¿Qué?- Dijimos su padre y yo sorprendidos.

-Lo que oíste. Aún no es mi novio pero pretendo que así sea.- Dijo agarrando uno de mis brazos con firmeza.

-Pues ya veo de donde has sacado todo ese coraje que antes no tenías. Si has sido tú el que ha hecho de mi hija así de fuerte, entonces tienes mi bendición.

-"Esperen, esperen ¿bendición? Pero si le dije a Asuka que tenía novia…"

-Bien, parece que he hecho todo lo que vine a hacer.- Dijo el padre sonriéndole a su hija.- Te dejo con tu madre, y asegúrate de presentarle a tu chico.

-Sí papá.

-Después de que el señor padre de Asuka se alejara lo bastante para no escuchar lo que dijera, me dirigí hacia Asuka.

-Hey, ¿qué fue todo eso? Pregunté exigiendo una explicación.

-Pues… solo fue la verdad.- Me dijo con un dedo en su labio inferior y una sonrisa.

-No me pongas esa cara, te dije que no quería malentendidos…

-Pero no hay ningún malentendido, solo me limité a decir lo que siento.

-Ah…- Suspiré. Será mejor que piense en otra cosa.- Bien ¿hay algo que quieras decirle a tu madre?

-Mmmh... pensándolo bien, hay muchas cosas que decirle, pero una cosa las reúne todas.

-Y cuál es, si es que se puede saber.

Asuka se acercó a mi y en un movimiento rápido, como la cinturón negro que es, me tomó por el cuello y me besó. No; más bien, nuestros labios se toparon. En ese instante me quedé petrificado, sin saber que hacer, hasta que Asuka habló.

-Quiero decirle a mamá que estoy agradecida de que me hubiera dado a luz, porque pude conocerte y enamorarme de ti. Como dije, no eres mi novio, pero pretendo que lo seas.- Me dijo seriamente para luego mirar al piso.- He disfrutado mucho este tiempo, ya que tú llegaste a mi vida y lo has alegrado todo. No sé si es porque tengo más valor que de costumbre u otra cosa, pero quería que lo supieras.

-Asuka, yo… no puedo corresponderte.

-Entonces sigue siendo mi amigo como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Aunque no me conformo solo con eso, pero tal parece que es todo lo que puedo pedir.- Me habló con esa sonrisa forzada que tanto me molesta. Pero también lo hizo con sus ojos humedecidos. El solo hecho de saber que ella estaba a punto de llorar por mi culpa hizo sentirme como una basura. En ese instante hice lo que pudo ser el mejor logro, o el peor error de mi vida. Tomé la cabeza de Asuka y besé sus labios. Por un momento pude sentir sus lágrimas en mis manos, corriendo veloces; éstas condimentaron nuestro beso con su salado sabor. Al principio no fue más que un simple contacto entre labios, pero Asuka no se contentaría con eso y profundizo el beso hasta hacerlo apasionado. Yo no hice nada para impedirlo, simplemente me deje llevar por mis instintos. Después de un rato nos separamos por la falta de aire, y ahí fue cuando realmente dimensioné lo que acababa de hacer: había traicionado a Rei. Me sentí miserable y miré al cielo en busca de perdón, pero las manos de Asuka me hicieron volver a la tierra. Era ahora ella la que sostenía mi cabeza entre sus brazos, y era yo al que se le humedecían los ojos.

-Shinji…

-¿Si?

-Nunca más me beses por compasión ¿entendiste?

Afirmé con mi cabeza.

-Pero aún así, gracias.

-Soy despreciable.

-No lo eres, solo… eres demasiado bueno.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Este si que es mío, es mío, es míooo… no picó.

-Kensuke, llevamos cuatro horas tratando de pescar algo y no tenemos suerte. Por qué no te rindes y ya…

-Jamás me rendiré, primero muerto antes de que me gane un pez.

-Pues si seguimos así, realmente terminaremos muertos pero de hambre, mi tripa me gruñe ¡quiero comida!

-Toji, ya verás que en máximo tres horas más tendremos una cena exquisita con pescado a las brasas.

-¡Tres horas! No voy a durar tanto antes de que me desmaye. Soy un deportista por Dios, necesito comer y en abundancia.

-Ten paciencia… hey ¿a dónde vas?

-A la carretera. Voy a ver si algún automovilista generoso me lleva de vuelta a casa.

-¡Qué!

-Oye no te espantes; es mentira idiota, voy a orinar.

-Pensé que me dejarías solo con los peces, ¡No te tardes!

-Sí, sí claro.- Ese Kensuke si que le tiene miedo a estar solo. Voy a asustarlo y me iré lejos por un rato.- Rió con malicia el joven alto.

-Mientras Toji ideaba su broma caminó por varios minutos intentando decidirse cuando ya era suficiente camino recorrido y tomarse su tiempo para regresar. En eso se encontraba, cuando se dio cuenta que en unos matorrales algo se movía. Con la curiosidad de un gato, fue a investigar llevándose la sorpresa de su vida: ahí, entre la maleza apenas visible, una persona sosteniendo a otra en sus brazos. Aunque ya era tarde, igualmente pudo divisar algo espeso que goteaba del cuello de la persona inerte.

-"Sangre…"- Pensó el muchacho y no se equivocaba; al frente de él se encontraba el asesino y su víctima a minutos de haber sido muerta. Al darse cuenta de lo que veía trató de huir lentamente, pero al hacerlo pisó una rama, alertando al victimario. Rápidamente se volteó para encarar a la persona pero solo vio el cadáver de la mujer, no había rastros del enemi…

Click

-¿Qué mierd…?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Vaaaamoooos… ¡sí! ¡te tengo! Jaja. Toji, mira atrapé uno grande. ¡Ah! Cierto todavía no vuelve. Pensándolo bien debería haber vuelto hace mucho. Ya sé, iré a buscarlo.

Tomando el pez que recién había capturado, salí en busca de Toji el cual estaba ausente desde hace ya media hora.

-¡Toji! ¡Toji, capturé un pez! ¡Tenemos comida! "¿Dónde se habrá metido este idiota…?"

Bang

Un estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos. Un sonido que conocía muy bien al ser fanático de las armas.

-Un disparo… no puede ser… ¡Toji! ¡TOJI!- Grité a todo pulmón sin recibir respuesta. El sonido del disparo había provenido del sur así que partí corriendo en esa dirección. Ya era entrada la noche, así que no veía claramente donde exactamente iba, pero igualmente me las arreglé para no tropezarme con alguna piedra en el camino. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo, pero sé que lo suficiente para agotarme. Gritaba el nombre de mi amigo cada tres pasos que daba, tal vez eso fue lo que me fatigó. En medio de mi carrera, me vino a la mente el cuerpo que al que le tuve que sacar fotografías la otra vez.

-"La carretera".

Sé que era la peor opción posible, ya que si era cierto lo que tenía en mente Toji ya estaría… no, no quería pensarlo, pero igualmente partí hacia allá aún teniendo esperanza. Llegué a la carretera sin encontrar nada a mi paso, lo que me alegró y desesperó en partes iguales. ¿Dónde estás Toji?

Al regresar pensé en los lugares que todavía no había visto, pero la colina era demasiado vasta para revisarla en unos pocos minutos. Aún así no me rendiría tan fácil y, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, salí en búsqueda de mi amigo… pero no pude partir más de veinte metros de distancia, cuando la desesperanza se apoderó de mí. Ahí pude divisar algo que se me había escapado a la vista en primera instancia. Una marca roja en un árbol. Me acerqué más y pude ver a una mujer degollada en el suelo, una escena casi idéntica a la que había vivido unos días atrás. A su lado, una pistola USP Heckler & Koch. La tomé verificando que era real; aún estaba tibia. Recorrí unos metros más para encontrar lo que no quería ver: ahí, en el suelo, entre los matorrales estaba Toji con un certero disparo en la cabeza. Traté de auxiliarlo, pero era un caso perdido… él, ya estaba muerto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-"Mierda, hoy esto se me fue de las manos. Fue un descuido muy estúpido el que ese tipo me viera con la mujer en mis brazos. Al menos fue lo último que vio. Ahora no debo de hacer escándalo y todo estará bien…"

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-"Maldita sea, hice mucho ruido" ¡Soy yo!

-¡Ah! Hasta que al fin llegas... no sé que les ha pasado a ti y a tu hermano hoy que llegan tarde.

-¿Él aún no llega?

-Llamó por teléfono; dijo que estaría aquí en máximo quince minutos. Y, ¿cómo te fue en tu cita?

-Fue decepcionante.

-Si sigues siendo tan exigente con los chicos, dudo que vayas a tener novio.

-Pues eso no me importa mucho.

-Eso veo… ¿esperarás a tu hermano?

-Mmmhh, no creo que pueda esperarle, estoy exhausta me iré a dormir. Hasta mañana papá.

-Hasta mañana, Rei.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

¿Lo esperaban? ¿No lo esperaban? ¿Rei Ayanami calza para un asesino serial? Pues yo creo que sí.

Desde ahora todo se pondrá color de hormiga… ¿qué hará Shinji? ¿cómo afrontará el hecho de que su hermana y amor prohibido haya matado a su mejor amigo? Esto y la intervención de un personaje poco explorado hará que se intensifique el drama en este fic.

Pd: lamento mucho la demora, espero que este capítulo sea del nivel que esperarían después de tanto tiempo sin escribir.


	8. Mis amigos

Todos los personajes, detalles y trama de Evangelion le pertenecen a Gainax, no son míos, así que agradecería bastante si no me demandan.

Este capítulo contiene una rodaja de lime (contenido sexual "moderado") ya están advertidos.

**Capítulo 8: Mis amigos.**

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó ¿eh?- Preguntaba un hombre fornido acompañado de otro un poco más pequeño, pero igual de atemorizante.

-Sí señor.

-Já, y yo soy una inocente paloma. Sabes, no te creo.- Dijo el hombre más bajo.

-¡Es la verdad!

-Pues para mí, tú lo mataste.- Arremetió el sujeto alto.

-¡Como podría matar a mi mejor amigo!

-Eso dímelo tú, tus huellas están en el arma y en la víctima. Además la pistola era una USP Heckler & Koch de las que usamos en el cuerpo policial ¿no es tu abuelo un ex policía? Ya sabemos de donde la conseguiste.

-Estaba en el suelo, solo la tomé para ver si era real.- Las lágrimas empezaban a correr por las mejillas del joven.

-Sí claro, luego te límpiate las manos en el río para sacarte la pólvora ¿no? Muy inteligente…

-¡Estaba pescando maldita sea!

-¿Pescando, eh?

-"Maldita sea…"

-Antes o después de matar a la chica.

-"Maldita sea…"

-¿Oye me estás escuchando?

-"Maldita sea…"

-¡Oye!

-Maldita… sea.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Era un día corriente. Salí de mi cama, me duché y me lavé los dientes. Cuando ya estaba listo para ir a clases, dudé si ir con Asuka a la escuela. Después de todo lo ocurrido ayer no me sorprendería que ella no me esté esperando en la parada del autobús como siempre lo hace. Igualmente me dirigí hacia allí, esperando encontrarla; pero estaba en lo correcto, ella no se hallaba ahí. Tomé el autobús solo, con el pecho presionado. Ahora que lo pienso, éste no era un día muy normal.

Llegué a la escuela más rápido que de costumbre, o tal vez el hecho de que no dejaba de pensar en lo acontecido el día anterior, me hizo el trayecto más corto.

Cuando llegué a la sala de clases vi que estaba bastante animada. La delegada por alguna razón que desconozco, estaba charlando con todo el mundo alegremente, lo que se contraponía a mi bajo estado de ánimo.

Tomé asiento cabizbajo, esperando que Asuka fuese a perdonarme por lo que hice, o por lo menos que Toji y Kensuke hicieran su aparición para charlar con ellos. Al poco tiempo de esperar Asuka hizo su ingreso al salón y se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola Shinji.- Dijo mirándome al rostro.

-H-Hola.- Tartamudeé sin querer. No puedo negar que estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa? Te veo decaído.

-Asuka… yo, ayer… perdóname…

-¿Sigues afectado por lo que pasó ayer? Solo olvida todo lo que ocurrió.

-Ese es el problema, no puedo olvidarlo, no quiero olvidarlo tampoco.

Asuka se sorprendió por lo que dije, lo vi en sus facciones, pero prontamente volvió a ser la misma de siempre.

-Kinder… te dije que fuéramos amigos solamente, no tienes por qué forzarte a ti mismo para dar algo que no puedes. Si realmente quieres hacerme un favor, no le digas a tu chica nada de lo ocurrido. No me gustaría verte sufrir si te abandonan por mi culpa.

-¿No estás molesta?

-Para nada, solo estoy… algo celosa de tu novia.- Habló inesperadamente seria.

No supe que responder a eso, simplemente me quedé en silencio oyendo como se tocaba la típica melodía para comenzar las clases. Cielos, esto es muy incómodo. Como hacen falta Kensuke y Toji cuando se les necesita. Ahora que lo pienso esos dos se fueron de excursión ¿se habrán divertido? Eso creo, porque ni siquiera se acordaron que tenían clases al día siguiente. Apuesto a que se quedaron dormidos; par de vagos…

Después de un minuto aproximadamente, entró al aula nuestra profesora. Parecía un poco desanimada e insegura. Creo, por su forma de enfrentarnos, que tenía algo que decirnos, pero no dijo nada solo se limitó a hacer su clase.

Después de la lección de la profesora Katsuragi nos tocó el receso; yo, aún afectado por lo que había pasado con Asuka, pensé que lo mejor era comer en la cafetería. Era muy embarazoso almorzar con ella en ese momento, así que me senté a ingerir mi comida en un pequeño espacio viendo la televisión. No recuerdo exactamente lo que estaban dando el la TV, pero si recordaré por el resto de mi vida lo que pasaron después, en el resumen informativo del día.

_Tokio: se han encontrado dos cadáveres con signos de haber sido asesinados, al costado de la carretera que une a los pueblos de Hinode y Mizuho, en el Distrito de Nishitama. Según fuentes policiacas se trataría de una mujer de treinta y cinco años llamada Yamada Aiko y de un adolescente de tan solo catorce años identificado como Suzuhara Toji…_

-Suzuhara Toji… ¿Toji?!- Cuando dije eso, sentí como se quebraba algo detrás de mí. Era Hikari quién había soltado su comida y veía en una forma casi hipnótica el televisor.

Al igual que ella esperaba con todo mi ser que no fuese el Toji que conozco y que es mi mejor amigo.

…_El único sospechoso que mantiene la policía en custodia se trata de un menor también de catorce años y compañero de clases de la víctima. Se ha identificado como Aida Kensuke…_

-Oh no… ¡No Toji! ¡Kensuke!- Me levanté rápidamente por reflejo escuchando un golpe detrás de mí. Me voltee y vi a Hikari, que yacía en el suelo desmayada. También vi a muchos de mis compañeros viendo el televisor con rostros de sorpresa y asombro. Por un momento no supe que hacer, pero los gritos de las chicas me trajeron de vuelta a la tierra. Contemplé a la delegada y quise ayudarla, pero mis músculos no respondían. El hecho de que Toji estuviera muerto me había dejado petrificado. Sus amigas llegaron después y la ayudaron a incorporarse, pero ésta no dejaba de llorar. Quise aguantarlo, pero igualmente salieron lágrimas de mis ojos. Prontamente el rumor se expandió por toda la escuela y se comentaban en los pasillos lo que había pasado con mis amigos.

En clase otra vez, nuestra profesora titular nos comentó que ya lo se lo habían comunicado pero no sabía como explicárnoslo. Comprendí su miedo a contarnos lo que había pasado, pero hubiese preferido saberlo por parte de ella que por la prensa.

Luego recordé la oferta que me había hecho Kensuke y no pude dejar de pensar que hubiera pasado si yo hubiese ido con ellos: ¿se hubiera salvado? Tal vez me hubiera tocado a mí estar en su lugar. Pero lo que más me extrañaba fue quién era el supuesto asesino… Kensuke.

Kensuke es un amante de las armas y algo raro en cuanto a algunas ideas locas que tiene de vez en cuando, pero también es un chico que no le haría daño a nadie. Por eso me sorprendió cuando lo mencionaron como el supuesto victimario. No sé que pasó exactamente, pero lo que si sé es que Kensuke jamás mataría a alguien, menos a Toji.

Después del incidente de la cafetería y la respuesta de nuestra profesora, la dirección nos dio el resto del día libre. Honestamente nadie hubiere puesto atención a ninguna clase que diesen, con los hechos que habían ocurrido.

Lentamente tomé mis cosas y las guardé en mi maletín pero, mientras el resto de la clase salía de la sala, yo me quedé congelado en mi lugar esperando, simplemente esperando. Solía ser uno de los primeros en irse de aquella escuela junto con Toji y Kensuke, y últimamente con Asuka, pero esta vez me encontré a mí mismo totalmente solo en una sala vacía. Miré el pupitre de Horaki y como esperé no había nadie ahí ¿Qué había sido de ella?

-A Hikari la llevaron en la ambulancia de la escuela a un hospital cercano. Dijeron que en su estado de shock podía hacerse daño.- Alguien me habló con un acento extranjero.

-¿Asuka? Todavía estás aquí…

-Sí. Es porque estoy segura que ella no es la única que está sufriendo en este momento. Nunca pude conocer bien a tus amigos Shinji, pero sé lo que es perder a alguien que quieres. Por eso comprendo a Hikari, y por eso te comprendo a ti.

-No sé que hacer.- Dije alicaído y en voz baja.- Estoy parado aquí como un idiota sin saber que hacer… Toji era… mi mejor amigo, y ni siquiera me despedí de él.- Mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.- Debí haber ido con él; le fallé. A él y a Kensuke.

-No, no le has fallado a nadie Shinji. Además no tenías como saberlo.- Me dijo Asuka abrazándome.

-No me gusta llorar. Toji me decía que era de niñas.

-Entonces no le diré a nadie que estuviste llorando; ahora solo… déjalo salir.

Esa mañana, en ese salón, lloré tanto que ni siquiera recuerdo cuanto tiempo lo estuve haciendo. Solo recuerdo el dolor en mi pecho, y los tibios brazos de Asuka que me envolvían.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Quieres que regrese contigo a tu casa o prefieres ir solo?- Me preguntó Asuka cuando ya estaba más calmado.

-Si quieres ir conmigo no me molestaría.

-¿Quieres ir a pie?

-Sí prefiero ir con más calma.

-Bien, entonces vamos.- Con un pequeño empujón Asuka me dio a entender que empezara a caminar. El trayecto estuvo silencioso, yo no quería hablar y ella lo entendió. No me di cuenta hasta que llegué a casa de que todo el camino estuve sosteniendo la mano de Asuka. Era pequeña, suave y cálida, no quería soltarme de ella. De alguna forma se me hacía familiar ese sentimiento. Era como una madre con su hijo.

Cuando llegamos la dejé en la puerta de su casa. Me preguntó si estaba bien y le respondí que estaba mejor que antes y que no se preocupara. Luego me dirigí a mi hogar, en donde Rei me esperaba en mi recamara.

-Llegas temprano Shinji.- Me dijo con su habitual carisma.

-Sí.

-Que pasa con esa actitud tan aburrida, ven y deja que tu hermana te suba el ánimo.

-Ahora no Rei, estoy algo… deprimido. Quiero estar a solas.

-¡Qué! No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados si estás triste. Ven y te daré un abrazo…

-¡Te dije que no! ¡Es que no entiendes!- Grité enojado.

Rei se quedó helada por un momento, luego tímidamente comenzó a mover los labios.

-¡Qué te pasa Shinji? Nunca me habías gritado.

-Lo, lo lamento Rei.

-¿Te ha ocurrido algo?- Dijo acercándose un poco hacia mí.- Ahora que lo noto tienes los ojos hinchados… no me digas, ¿estuviste llorando?

-Rei solamente déjame un rato solo, no quiero alterarme más de lo que estoy.

-¿Por qué Shinji? Soy tu novia, se supone que puedes contarme todo lo que te pase ¿Es que ya no confías en mí?

-No es eso…

-Entonces ven conmigo.- Me dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome a su cuarto. Una vez ahí se sentó y colocó mi cabeza en su regazo. Sentí su calor y su ternura fluyendo hacia mí y me sentí agradecido. Después de todo ella tenía un punto: era mi novia, por lo cual ella era la más adecuada para contarle mis penas.

-Recuerdas a Toji.- Le dije.

-Recuerdo que me has hablado mucho de él.- Me respondió acariciando mi cabello.

-Lo asesinaron ayer por la noche. Le dispararon en la cabeza.- Le expliqué y por algún motivo sentí el cuerpo de Rei estremecerse.

-¿D-Donde lo encontraron?

-Cerca de una carretera, no muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Tienen a algún sospechoso?

-A Kensuke, creo que también te he hablado de él. Lo tienen bajo custodia por doble asesinato.

-¿Doble?

-Dicen los policías que mató a una mujer también, y eso es lo que más dudas me da. ¿Qué hacía una mujer tan alejada de la ciudad, junto con Toji y Kensuke? Todo esto me da mala espina.

-Ya veo por qué estas tan triste. Si quieres te puedo dejar solo por ahora…

-¡No! Por favor quédate.- Dije rápidamente levantándome de su regazo.- Ya no quiero estar solo, no ahora.

-¿Ya no me gritarás?

-Perdóname…

-No tienes por qué pedir perdón.- Me susurró mientras tomaba mi cabeza entre sus brazos y me la acercaba a sus pechos.- Estoy aquí solo para ti.

-Rei yo…

-No digas nada. Solo haz lo que quieras hacerme.

-Me agrada el latir de tu corazón. Tu sedosa piel.- Dije mientras la tocaba.- Tus perfectos senos.- Dije mientras los rozaba con mis labios.

-Si quieres puedes hacer más que solo frotarte contra mí.

-No podría…

-Estás débil; deja que tu hermana te cure.

Algo en mí se quebró. Mi cordura fue arrebatada por las palabras de Rei quien me miraba comprensiva. Comencé a lamer su piel al igual que un cachorro lame la mano del amo quien lo alimenta. Comencé a succionar sus pechos al igual que un bebé lo haría. Comencé a acariciar sus piernas lentamente, disfrutando cada centímetro de su tersa piel. Comencé a besar su vientre con delicadeza. Comencé a… comencé a…

-Déjate embriagar por la lujuria Shinji.

Comencé a hacer el amor con Rei.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Un par de días después fue el funeral de Toji, por supuesto los más cercanos a él estuvimos presentes. En realidad por consejo de la rectoría de la escuela toda la clase estuvo allí para darle el último adiós a mi amigo.

Por parte de la familia estaban su padre, su abuelo y su hermana pequeña la cual lloraba desconsolada; pensé que también estarían sus tíos pero parece que no tenían una muy buena relación.

Uno por uno fuimos despidiéndonos de Toji. Cuando fue mi turno le di mi pésame a su familia y me acerqué al féretro. No supe que decirle en ese momento, por lo que solo toqué el ataúd y volví a mi lugar.

Después de que todos le dijimos adiós, su padre se dirigió a nosotros:

-Primero que todo les doy las gracias por estar aquí, despidiendo a mi muchacho. Aunque nuestra relación no fue de la mejor, lo amé con todo mí ser, y este dolor que siento hoy no se irá nunca, menos sabiendo como falleció. Solo falta hacer justicia por él, por mi Toji, por nuestro Toji, y así hacer lo único que se puede hacer en estos casos: recordarle. Recordar su alegría y sus ganas de vivir; ese será su legado y espero que muchos aprendan de él.

Antes de que bajaran el ataúd me acerqué al padre de Toji pidiendo su permiso para decir algunas palabras a lo que él me respondió moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente. No quería quedarme en silencio otra vez así que cuando obtuve su autorización pedí la atención de todos, me armé de valor y empecé.

-Antes que nada me presento: soy Shinji Ikari, compañero y amigo de Toji. La verdad es que no he preparado nada de antemano y solo estoy improvisando, por lo que no se qué realmente decir. Solo sé que no quiero quedarme en silencio mientras veo como Toji se va para siempre. Recuerdo como nos conocimos; cuando me golpeó en el rostro por un malentendido que tuvimos y como… tuve que regresarle el golpe para sanar su honor. Desde entonces hemos sido amigos… bueno, hasta ahora. No sé quien te haya hecho esto Toji, pero lo pagará, sea… quien sea.- "Dije en voz baja recordando a Kensuke".- Te extrañaré; te extrañaremos. Tu familia, tus amigos, tus compañeros, tu novia, todos los que tuvimos el agrado de conocerte. Nos acordaremos de ti siempre camarada. Adios amigo. Creo… que ya he dicho todo.

Después de mis breves palabras bajaron el féretro, mientras una triste música se oía de fondo y en mi mente se repetía una misma frase: "adiós amigo".

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Quién es esa chica que llora tanto?

-Los muchachos dicen que era su novia, aunque recientemente lo descubrieron. Parece que lo tenían bien guardado.

-Pobre chica.

-Dicen que pidió que le mostraran el cuerpo una vez antes de enterrarlo, pero no se lo permitieron.

-La bala le perforó la cabeza y le deformó el cráneo, es razonable que no le dejaran verlo. Lo más probable es que estuviese llorando más o, si es de estómago débil, vomitando.

-Ya no hables así del difunto, además ahí viene el padre, así que compórtate.

-Señores, hace un rato que los veo aquí pero no los conozco y dudo que sean amigos de mi hijo.

-Sentimos no habernos presentado, o haber comunicado nuestra presencia aquí. Somos agentes de Nerv; él es el oficial Dan Koji, y yo soy Fushida Kotaro.- Explicaron los agentes.

-¿Policías?

-Así es Señor Suzuhara. Primeramente le presentamos nuestras más sentidas condolencias por su pérdida y le aseguramos que estamos atendiendo su caso con suma atención.

-Pues gracias, pero no necesito el pésame de los de Nerv. Tengo entendido que el asesino de mi hijo es el nieto de su ex comandante. Puedo ser viejo, pero veo muy claramente por qué están aquí. Ese tipo se siente culpable y por eso los mandó acá.

-No puedo desmentir su postura, ya que en parte puede ser cierta, pero también estamos por otro motivo en éste lugar.

-Hable entonces.- Dijo el padre de Toji.

-Queremos saber que tipo de relación tenía su hijo con Aida Kensuke. Sé que eran amigos, pero tenemos sospechas de que el chico puede estar ocultando información importante, así que cualquier cosa que pueda recordar, cualquier anécdota puede ser de gran ayuda para la investigación.

-Solo sé lo mismo que ustedes. Mi hijo no hablaba mucho de su vida y menos conmigo. Después de la muerte de su madre dejó de hablarme normalmente, se alejó de mí, era frío y apático así que no creo que pueda serles de ayuda.

-Entendemos, pero por favor procure mantenernos informados, y si recuerda algo contáctenos.

-Muy bien, pero díganme ¿qué información puede estar ocultando un chico de catorce años?

-Lo siento Señor, pero eso es confidencial.- Respondieron los policías.

-Supongo que debe ser por la mujer que encontraron junto a mi hijo ¿no?- Los agentes de Nerv dieron un pequeño respingo por la perspicacia del viejo.- No se preocupen, yo solo quiero justicia para los míos, mientras me la den entonces no me importa lo demás.

-Muy bien, con su permiso nos retiramos.

Mientras la gente de Nerv se alejaba, el abuelo y la hermanita de Toji se reunían con el padre de éste.

-¿Quiénes eran hijo?

-Enviados de Nerv; querían saber más de ese tal Kensuke. Parece que el chico no les está haciendo el trabajo fácil.

-Era de esperarse de un asesino.- Comentó el abuelo de Toji.- Y pensar que lo acogimos tantas veces en nuestra casa…

-Dejemos de pensar en eso. Por ahora tenemos que despedir a Toji como se merece. La policía está haciendo su trabajo, hagamos el nuestro como familia.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Realmente crees que Kensuke lo hizo?

-Todo está en su contra hijo.

-Pero te dije que él nos dio pistas. Si el fuese el asesino no haría algo tan descuidado.

-Se que es tu amigo, pero yo solo me limito a hacer mi trabajo. Todas lo relacionado con el caso lo indica a él.

-Sé que él no mató a Toji, menos que es un asesino en serie. ¡Maldita sea tienes que creerme!

-Lo siento, pero no puedo.

-Entonces… entonces al menos déjame hablar con él.

-¿Para qué quieres hablar con él?

-Quiero saber de su propia boca lo que sucedió. Ya que la policía no cree en él, que al menos un amigo esté de su lado.

Mi padre suspiro por un momento, meditando lo que dije.

-Está bien Shinji, puedes hablar con él… pero con condiciones; la conversación será grabada y sólo tendrás diez minutos. Es un reo que aunque no lo quieras admitir, tenía en su poder videos y fotos de las víctimas y podría ser peligroso. Sé que el trato no es de tu agrado pero eso es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que no puedo pedir más, ya que tampoco puedes dármelo. Aún así, gracias.

-Espero que puedas sentirte más tranquilo si hablas con él.

Después de rogarle a mi padre que me dejara ver a Kensuke, pude concertar una cita con él. Su abogado pidió expresamente estar presente, pero al parecer Ken se negó. Quería estar a solas conmigo. Después de dos días me encontré con él. Se encontraba en un recinto de alta seguridad de Nerv. Estoy seguro que esto violaba mucho de los derechos de los menores, pero me tragué mi rabia ya que sabía que mi padre debía hacerlo. Si la prensa se enteraba de que tenían a un menor como autor de asesinatos en serie harían un festín con eso; después de entrar a una habitación bastante grande le vi y me sonrió desde atrás de un vidrio.

-Hola Shinji, creí que no vendrías.

-Esto es incómodo.- Le dije a uno de los guardias.- Quiero hablar con él sin una ventana de por medio.

-No puedo dejarte pasar.

-Soy hijo del Comandante Ikari, él me dio autorización explícita para hablar con Kensuke. Si no quiere tener problemas…- Dije mientras enfocaba la vista.- Sr. Ushida, será mejor que me deje entrar.

De mala gana el gendarme me dejó pasar pero sin antes esposar a Kensuke.

-Oiga no quiero que lo espose…

-Es un peligro que lo deje suelto, y aunque seas el hijo del primer ministro no cambiaré de opinión.

-Pero…

-Está bien Shinji, si te quejas más quizá no nos dejen conversar.- Me dijo Ken mientras me miraba de una forma extraña; como si ya se hubiese rendido.

Luego de que el gendarme se retirara me senté frente a mi amigo. Se veía muy mal, como si no hubiera dormido en días.

-Debiste haber tenido problemas para convencer a tu padre para que conversáramos.

-Si, los tuve. Para más remate son sólo diez minutos.

-Son suficientes. Ya el hecho de que estés aquí me alegra un poco. Y bien Shinji ¿crees que maté a Toji como dicen?

-¡Claro que no! El mismo hecho de que también estuviera el cuerpo degollado de una mujer te hace inocente. Sé que no eres el asesino que mata mujeres, menos asesinarías a Toji.

-Es extraño. Me han dicho asesino tantas veces aquí dentro que me lo estoy creyendo.

-¿Qué?

-Dicen que todo estuvo premeditado, que llevé a Toji a la boca del lobo porque lo odiaba. Dicen que le disparé y luego para satisfacer mi enferma cabeza, degollé a la primera mujer que vi por ahí.

-Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido…

-Pues para ellos sí.

-¿Y que fue lo que sucedió realmente? No es que te esté interrogando ni nada parecido es que yo… quiero saber que fue lo que pasó.

-Está bien Shinji, Toji era tu amigo también, es justo que sepas lo que pasó. Me encontraba en el río cuando oí un disparo. Busqué a Toji porque éramos los únicos en la colina, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba. Cuando le encontré también vi a la chica; ambos muertos. Esa es la historia resumida. Pero si quieres saber si vi a alguien más o algo parecido puedes rendirte. No vi a nadie.

-Entiendo. Kensuke… ¿por qué tenías videos de las víctimas y fotos de cadáveres en tu habitación?

-Creí que no me estabas interrogando…

-Perdón, no quería que te molestaras.

-Solo juego contigo. Discúlpame; por un tiempo fui fotógrafo criminalístico así que tomé fotos a muchos cadáveres. Algunas de esas fotos me parecieron peculiares y las almacené. Eran de mujeres, la mayoría adultas, todas degolladas. Creí que se trataban de sólo un criminal ya que la forma de matar era el mismo en todas ellas. Tuve la estúpida idea de que podría resolver el caso, o al menos tener evidencia suficiente para plantearme algunas hipótesis de quien era el criminal. Ya sabes que estaba obsesionado con el "asesino misterioso" desde el primer minuto, así que solo me deje llevar. Y acerca del video… es el que te mencioné la otra vez, la que encontré en la página porno alemana, solo lo descargué de la red.

-¿Se lo has dicho a los policías?

-Claro, pero están empeñados en culparme. Además sé que esta conversación la grabarán así que se podría decir que ya se los he dicho dos veces.

-¿Cómo sabes…

-…eso? Lo intuí. No me menosprecies.

-No te preocupes Kensuke, haré lo que sea para sacarte… tal vez, si atestiguo a tu favor… quizá...

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, sé defenderme solo. Igualmente gracias, Shinji.

-Pero…

-¡Es todo muchacho, debes salir!- Dijo el guardia entrando a la sala.

-Vete Shinji, no tienen evidencia suficiente para condenarme, así que despreocúpate. ¡Ah! Y dale mis saludos a Asuka, espero te hayas divertido ese día, porque con Toji lo pasamos genial… bueno, antes de que lo asesinaran.

-Te veo más tranquilo ahora.

-Eres el único visitante que he tenido por aquí. Eso es motivo de alegría.- Me dijo y se sonrió.

-Adiós Kensuke.

-Adiós amigo. Nos veremos afuera.

-Eso espero Ken… eso espero.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡Esto es basura!

-Pues aunque sea basura es lo único que anunciar.

-Ah, si esto sigue así los de la competencia barrerán el piso con nuestro noticiario.

-No sé como pueden tener tantas exclusivas. Es probable que tengan a un infiltrado en los centros de justicia; siempre consiguen los mejores casos, y ahora estoy seguro que seguirán de cerca el caso del chico que mató a su amigo. Tendremos que presentar las sobras como siempre.

-Tal vez no sea así…- Habló uno de los ejecutivos mirando su móvil.

-Que dices Sato… a menos que tengas la exclusiva del fin del mundo, no saldremos a flote.

-¿Decías que los otros podrían tener un infiltrado? Pues yo si tengo uno y no te imaginas donde.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Tienes algún contacto en tribunales?

-¿En tribunales?! Por favor, cualquiera tiene de esos, yo hablo de Nerv.

-¿Estás loco?! Eso tipos están dementes, será mejor que no te metas con ellos…

-…¿Aunque tenga la exclusiva de un asesino serial?

-¿Asesino serial?

-Mi contacto me ha dicho que tienen a un prisionero, que se le acusa de haber matado a por lo menos seis mujeres.

-Está mintiendo, algo así no es fácil de encubrir.

-Para la policía normal tal vez, pero para Nerv no lo es tanto.

-¿Y quién se supone que es el asesino? ¿Un granjero loco o algo por el estilo?

-Je, esto te gustará.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- Llamé angustiado a mi padre, mientras miraba un noticiario.

-¿Qué pasa Shinji? Por qué gritas…

-No me hagas preguntas y mira la televisión.

-A ver…- Dijo mientras enfocaba la vista.

_-Nos localizamos fuera del recinto penitenciario de alta seguridad de Nerv No 4, en donde se encuentra el presunto autor del doble asesinato acontecido hace tres días atrás. Según fuentes procedentes de la misma institución éste chico de catorce años, identificado como Aida Kensuke no solo sería el homicida de su compañero de clase Suzuhara Toji y de la señorita Yamada Aiko, sino también de al menos seis mujeres más, cuyas muertes habrían sido encubiertas por la agencia policíaca. Por el momento nos encontramos en espera de alguna autoridad competente que pueda responder nuestras preguntas y aclararle esta situación a la población…_

-Lo descubrieron papá, lo del asesino de mujeres.- Dije preocupado mirando a mi padre llamando por su móvil.

-Mierda, estos reporteros solo entorpecerán la investigación.- Esa respuesta me molestó.

-¿Alguna vez te importó el honor de Kensuke?

-Hijo, tienes que entender que velo por las familias de las mujeres asesinadas a las cuales se les mintió para que no se dieran cuenta de que fueron muertas por el mismo sujeto.

-¿Y crees que eso importa ya? Todo salió a la luz, ya no hay nada que esconder.

-Eso ya lo veo maldita sea… ¿aló?

Aunque no lo quise hacer a propósito, pude escuchar claramente lo que decía el sujeto al otro lado de la línea.

-Jefe, al fin llama. Aquí es un caos; todas las líneas de llamados están copadas, si no son por reporteros son familiares de las víctimas o simples curiosos. En las afueras está lleno de gente y se nos está haciendo difícil contenerlos.

-Cálmense, voy inmediatamente para allá. Traten de aguantar un poco más, daré un comunicado oficial, para que los periodistas se vayan de ahí.

-¿Y qué hacemos con el chico?

-Preparen un vehículo. Si es necesario nos lo llevaremos de ahí a otro recinto.

-Entiendo. Lo esperaremos jefe.

Apagando su móvil, mi padre se disponía a salir de la casa llevando consigo una infinidad de papeles en su mano.

-¿Qué harás con respecto a Kensuke?- Dije preocupado por el bienestar de mi amigo.

-Para serte sincero, no estaba preparado para una situación así. Por un momento pensé en crear una historia creíble para lo amarillistas, pero meditándolo ya no tiene sentido seguir mintiendo. Les daré lo que quieren. Lo siento por el chico, pero no me queda otra alternativa.

Miré a mi padre irse con rostro agobiado. Sentí pena por él, ya que no tenía la culpa y sentí pena por Kensuke porque ahora sería juzgado por la sociedad. Solo espero que mi amigo tenga la suficiente fuerza para afrontar los difíciles días que se le avecinan.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡Por favor cálmense!- Decía un gendarme por altavoz.

-¡Responda nuestras preguntas!

-¿Por qué Nerv no quiere aclarar todo esto?

-¿Por qué escondieron algo tan importante?

-Mierda, estos tipos no se irán nunca.- Le habló un guardia a un compañero.

-No hay muchos asesinos en serie en este país, así que es natural que estén tan revolucionados. Además todos quieren tener la exclusiva.

-No me importa eso, lo que me molesta es su actitud. Si siguen así de agitados alguien saldrá herido y nos culparán a nosotros.

-Tienes razón. Espero que Ikari llegue pronto y ponga orden.

En ese momento, un auto se estacionó lejos de la multitud. De éste descendió el Comandante de Nerv Gendou Ikari, el cual se encaminó con firme actitud a la muchedumbre, que al notar su presencia desviaron inmediatamente su atención hacia él.

-Comandante Ikari ¿es verdad que tienen a un asesino serial en éste recinto?

-¿Es un adolescente, como han dicho ciertos medios?

-Escuchen, les daré la versión oficial de este asunto, pero no responderé ninguna pregunta.

Al instante, todos se callaron esperando las palabras del Comandante, quien resignado se dirigió a los presentes:

-Como todos ya está informados, tenemos en custodia a un chico llamado Aida Kensuke como sospechoso de la autoría del doble asesinato ocurrido el domingo pasado. Con el correr de la investigación y los peritajes hechos en la casa del muchacho, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que puede haber más víctimas relacionadas al caso, las cuales fueron… silenciadas a la opinión pública hasta encontrar al culpable, para así evitar un caos como el que estamos experimentando en este momento.

-¿Eso significa que son ciertos los rumores…?

-Eso significa que la investigación todavía no termina, por lo que el número de víctimas es aún indeterminada.

-¿Tienen que ver los videos subidos a la red en donde se muestran las muerte de algunas mujeres?

-Dije que no respondería preguntas…

-¡Denos una explicación!

-Las familias de las víctimas lo están viendo en este momento.

Gendou Ikari, Comandante de la mayor fuerza policíaca de Japón se quedó un instante sin habla. Miró unos segundos el piso y luego subió la cabeza.

-Sí, los videos de internet están vinculados al caso.

Las últimas palabras de Ikari generaron una batahola de preguntas, las cuales no fueron respondidas, ya que Gendou se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

En casa, Shinji veía el televisor con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia mas no era el único que lo hacía.

-Maldito… ¡Maldito seas!- Decía una persona oculta por la oscuridad de su cuarto con un revólver Taurus en su mano.- No importa quién seas, si no te cuidas Aida Kensuke, me aseguraré de matarte personalmente.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Fiuuu si que me atrasé para publicar un nuevo cap. de este fic.

En este capítulo vemos que, aunque Asuka le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago a Shinji, éste sigue prefiriendo a su media hermana Rei. Por otra parte los asesinatos en serie ya son de conocimiento público, lo que pondrá todo más complicado. Kensuke es sindicado como el culpable mientras que una persona quiere matarle ¿Quién será? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo de "El ojo" ¡No se lo pierdan!

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba… he actualizado todas mis historias, así que si te gusta Evangelion y Hellsing preferentemente, puedes pasarte a mi perfil y ver si hay alguna otra historia que te parezca interesante ¡Es la maratón Le Cuack! Bueno, sin nada más que decir me despido ¡No leemos!


End file.
